Eternity
by Valkyrie-EvaMia
Summary: Love has conquered race, gender, age, distance and even hate. But this time, can love conquer fate? An agonizing separation? Can it beat the trials of war? As well as the bitterness of betrayal? Can love truly conquer all? Alice and Bella will soon find out. But one things for sure, once you have love its yours for...ETERNITY. Bellice, OC, OOC, AU, Femslash. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternity**

**A/N: Repost I wanted to touch up the story a bit so I deleted it and now am reposting.**

**A/N2: Hey guys this is my first attempt at a story. I hope I do it justice. Constructive criticism is welcomed, however blatant flaming is not. Also I am well aware of the supernatural lore, and Greek and Norse mythology. But seeing as this is MY story I have tweaked the myths and lore's in order to suit my needs. So please don't criticize by saying "they can't do that!" or "that's not how the myths go!" this is an alternate universe in my creation but with Stephanie Meyer's characters. Also this is a female/female pairing with tons of female/female pairs. I will state it now, I am a lesbian, or as I like to call it, a lover of women. And I have SEVERAL other women lover friends who absolutely wanted a part in my story. With that said there are a ton of new characters in this that I have created based solely on my friends personalities as well as their girlfriend's. **

**Also I have been reading a ton of Bellice fics and I have picked up a few ideas, therefore you will see a few familiar things in this fic. I can't remember all of my sources for that I apologize but one I'd like to give a shout to is_ Brighton Early's I am Isabel Valkyrja _I adopted the idea of judging and soul stealing for my Valkyrie from her (although Valkyries do judge souls as worthy or not they do not take their souls until they are dead or have become a threat to Valhalla). I did NOT steal the idea to do a Valkyrie story from her as I have always been fascinated by "Battle Maidens" hence my nickname since I started having nicknames lol. **

**With that said I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: ALL Twilight Characters are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, I do NOT own them (neither do you). I have only done what Stephanie wanted to do in the first place but was shot down by her editor: I put Alice and Bella together! (Ok, ok, idk if she wanted it but we all do)**

**Bold: visions/dreams**

_Italics: mind speak/flashbacks_

**~*~: change of scenery/time/POV**

NPOV (somewhere in South America)

Two females were dashing through a tropical forest in South America, however had a normal human looked they would have seen nothing, and felt nothing but a breeze as they went by. The two women were far to fast to be seen my mere mortal eyes. Both women seemed to be about 18 or 19, one was blonde with pale skin, blue eyes, she seemed to be of Caucasian descent and one had black hair, tan skin, brown eyes she seemed to be of Asian descent. Both glowed with an ethereal beauty that far surpassed any other immortal race. They both had on what looked like leather battle suits, simple leather top that that only cover the front and left there backs and arms bare. On their back was a very detailed tattoo of a set of folded wings that took up their entire back. They wore leather leggings that were skin tight and showed all their curves. In the leggings were holsters for several throwing knives, more than half of them missing.

"Still following us Eva, what should we do?" the blonde asked her shoulder length hair flowing behind her in the wind.

"We'll find a clearing and take them out there" The other female responded in a grim voice, her hair hung in a ponytail down her back. "How many of them are there Ali?"

Ali briefly looked behind her again her eyes glowing momentarily as she stared off into the distance.

"About 30 werewolves with 2 lycan masters, and 50 newborn vamps with 2 ancient vamp masters about 100 miles back"

"They underestimate us greatly" Eva smirked, her eyes glowed momentarily as she looked ahead of them "there is a clearing up ahead about 25 miles we'll stop there"

Seconds later the two were waiting in the clearing as the sounds of running feet and howling can be heard in the distance getting closer.

"Vampires and Lycans working together…who knew?" Eva laughed bitterly "just eons ago they were mortal enemies and now they seem to be best pals"

"It won't save them" Ali said icily "However something doesn't seem right"

"I know what you mean, it might be time to visit Alexandria and her mate Katerina and see why her Lycans are hunting us down." Eva said thoughtfully "then we may need to pull Amirala and her mate Katelynn out of retirement to see what those piss-ants they put in charge of the vampires are doing, thinking they can challenge us. What was it they named themselves? Voltage?"

"Volturi" Ali answered her mate, then she turned towards the forest as the sounds of the approaching small army of immortal signaled that they were nearly upon them "slow pokes they are finally here"

"Fight honorably, Alisha" Eva said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in the next instant she opened her eyes and they had changed from dark brown to silver and suddenly the tattoo on her back started to glow and leap right off her back then turn into pure-white wings that stretched out behind her.

"Fight honorably, Evalynn" Ali said closing her eyes as well and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again they had also changed from blue to silver like her mate, and her tattoo on her back glowed before coming off her back and forming pure-white wings that stretched out behind her.

Eva looked over at her mate and said, "I love you"

Ali looked back at her mate and smiled saying, "I love you too"

They both then drew a circle in the air in front of them creating a magic circle from which they put their hands in and drew out their long katana swords, black for Eva and a white one for Ali.

Just then the werewolves and newborns broke the tree line and headed straight at the two lone figures in the clearing, while their masters walked calmly behind them, confidence exuding off them in waves.

BPOV(Forks, WA same time)

"Bella get up! You're going to be late for your first day of school!"

I manage a groan to show my displeasure at being awoken at such an ungodly hour of 7:00am. Yes dammit! Ungodly! Whoever thought of the idea of having school at 8 o'clock in the morning must have had a sadistic streak or something. Instead of getting up I roll over and shove my head under a pillow to escape Charlie's voice.

"If you don't get up young lady, I will show these pictures of you sleeping like a sloth to all your new schoolmates" Charlie announced with a smirk.

I shot out of bed as fast as I could, but in my attempt to get at Charlie I managed to trip on my blanket and fall on my butt on the floor, to make matters worse, I got up from said floor only to slip on former blanket and fall right back on my butt.

"Wow Bells, that's got to be a new record for most falls in under 3 seconds of getting out of bed!" Charlie was laughing so hard he had to hold onto the doorway.

I immediately growled and kicked the offending blanket while glaring at it as if my glares would somehow spontaneously make it burst into flames. Said blanket just lounged on my bed like nothing ever happened. Stupid blanket.

"Ok hand them over!" I said, after walking over to Charlie with my hand outstretched

"Hand what over?" he said with an amused smile

"The pictures!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Bells"

I just glowered at him, and the preceded to pat his pockets, for the elusive pictures. Finding nothing, I got up and stared hard at him trying to look intimidating.

"Where. Are. They?"

"Bells, Bells, Bells….what makes you think I even have a camera? Or know how to work one for that matter?"

I gaped at him. I've been had. I put on my best pouting face and stared at him. He stood there and smirked back at me knowingly.

"That was mean Charlie!"

"It got you up didn't it?"

"Whatever"

I pushed him out the door and proceeded to get ready for school. As I did memories of the last few weeks began to run across my mind like they were in a marathon race. The changes that just so happened recently and the choices I made in order for them to happen. This was my first week in a new city (well old city I have been here before but not in the last ten years)…great. This was my first day at a new school….double great. I stepped into the shower and let my memories rush through me.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I was born to Charlie and Renee Swan. However my parents separated soon afterwards. You see Renee is sort of a free spirit, she likes to go places and can never sit down for too long, sort of like a person with ADHD only hers referred to her inability to live in one spot for too long. Charlie was more like a man of stability and hated change, guess that's why he doesn't know the difference between an iPad and a cooling pad. So my mother left after an argument with Charlie about wanting to move away. She took me with her and we had basically traveled from city to city. I'll admit it, it was fun getting to see different cities, different cultures, and different people. For 17 years we bounced from place to place, and I ended up going to 11 different schools, one for every grade. I spent summers with Charlie up until I turned 7. I was a momma's girl and I never much wanted to leave Renee. I'm sure it hurt Charlie, but I hardly knew the man…even if I did spend summers with him I was mostly pushed to La Push to hang out with his friend Billy's son Jacob. Charlie was the Forks Washington police chief so he didn't really have much time for me even when I came down for the summers. I had finally got tired of it and decided to stay with Renee on the summers instead. At one point Renee and I moved to Phoenix and it was there that she met Phil. In everyway Phil was what Renee was looking for in a man. He was a fledgling minor league baseball player who from time to time was forced to move from place to place, that suited Renee PERFECTLY. However I on the other hand had started to grow tired of the constant change in scenery. I wanted to stay in one spot for once and NOT move. I wanted to see a school for at least more than one year. And finally when Phil got a call to try out for a team in Florida , I decided it was now or never. At first I wanted to stay in Phoenix by myself seeing as I was only a year away from 18. I would get a job, stay in school, look for an apartment….you know the whole nine yards. However my mom had other ideas and decided I wasn't going to get that last yard. She told me there was NO way I would stay by myself on my own. I begged and pleaded, but it was to no avail. The discussion was over and I was moving to Florida …..great. After that Renee and I went our longest ever with out talking. I was mad and depressed because I wanted to stay put, and Renee wouldn't hear anything about it. Finally after a month of not talking to each other Renee came over and asked why I wanted to stay in one place.

**~flashback~**

"_Sweetie, why do you not want to go to Florida? Is there something about that city that you dislike?" Renee asked inquisitively _

"_No Mom, It's not that," I decided to you use the "mom" card in order to see if it would help me get my way "it's just I'm tired of moving all the time….I want to familiarize myself for once and see the same things for more than a year. Mom…..I have no friends! In the beginning yes it was great seeing all kinds of things. But, what I want the most is a friend. And I can't have that if we move all the time"_

"_Sweetie, you do have friends. You make friends at all the places we go to"_

"_Mom…I want a constant friend. Someone I can ALWAYS turn to when you're pissing me off, no offense. Someone I can actually share memories with that are OVER a year long. Mom I want a Best Friend. I also want to have that "high school romance" with someone too, but I can't have that if I'm going to move at the end of the year." I sigh and take a deep breath "What I'm trying to say is….I want stability….for once"_

_Renee thought for a bit on what I said, she stared at the wall with a far off look that told me she wasn't trying to memorize the wallpaper. She snapped back and then looked at me._

"_Is this really what you want? Is this something truly important to you?"_

"_It is Mom"_

"_Then I will let you have what you want"_

_YES! I get to stay on my own in Phoenix!_

"_However you are NOT staying on your own in Phoenix!"_

_What the- hold the phone, what?_

_"But you said I could…."_

"_You will be staying with your father for the rest of your High School life and beyond if you choose. So those are your two options…Forks with Charlie…or Florida with me" with that she got up to go and left me to choose._

_Charlie….I hardly knew the man….and Forks….I hardly knew the place… What have I gotten myself into? Forks was as dreary as dreary can get. Clouds 24/7 rain during 2/3 of the year…..great. On the other hand….this would give me a chance to get to know my father, get a chance at stability, find a best friend, and a love interest. Hmmm decisions, decisions….and then I decided._

"_Mom…" I said as I walked over to my mom's room "Mom….I'll go stay with Charlie"_

"_Then start packing sweetie, your flight is tomorrow" _

**~end~**

"Bells! Please tell me you didn't fall asleep in the shower! It's already 7:45!"

Oh Shit! Had I really been in the shower that long? I rushed out of the shower, managing to stub my toe on the bottom part of the shower stall. Hopping around as a stream of cuss words spewed out of my mouth like water through a broken dam. I dressed quickly in jeans, a black tank top and a black hoody. Quickly combed my hair's brunette locks, brushed my teeth and made sure my chocolate brown eyes had no surprises in the lids. I darted down the stares, grabbed an apple and my backpack and headed for the door.

"Bye Charlie!"

"Uh Bells?"

I came to an abrupt stop at the door having just pulled open the door

"Yeah, Charlie?"

"Are you seriously planning to go to school in those fluffy yellow slippers?"

I look down. Oh crap! I race back up the stairs tripping on the last step but not pausing to fall down instead I use my hands to crawl to my feet as I race back into my room and began putting my Converse's on. Turning around I race back to the front door once again managing to slip past the first step and all the way to the bottom, good thing I held the railing it kept me up. I landed safely at the bottom.

"Safe! Ok bye for real this time Charlie"

"Have fun Bells, stay out of the infirmary" he chuckles lightly as I race to the behemoth of a truck he got me to drive to school in.

Honestly, I love the truck. It's steel not aluminum. Very durable. And rust red(well only because it is rusted). The only thing I don't like about it is its horrendously loud engine. I get into the truck and turn it on bringing the beast to life. I back out of the driveway and head straight to the school. Driving to school wasn't that hard, it was a small town, and not too many roads and they all seemed to lead one direction. Fork's was surrounded by forest for the most part, green trees and foliages surrounded the town like the walls of a prison yard. Only in this case it seemed more like it was keeping something out than in. In a way it looked as though god had reached down and scooped out a portion of the forest where the town is. It was dreary here but at the same time it was beautiful. You didn't get to see much greenery in cities where the residents knowledge of trees extended to the occasional side walk tree surrounded by a small fence. Another difference was how everyone in the town seemed to know who was who. I was lucky enough to remember the names of my neighbors in Phoenix, but in Forks every one knew you. That wasn't always a good thing, after all if they knew you then they most likely knew things about you that could be embarrassing. And you know what they say: little town, big mouths.

As I pulled into the parking lot of the school I sat there and stared at the school and noticed several people already looking at me and pointing as they whispered to themselves. Most likely it was the roar of the engine that caught their attention. But I could guess what they were saying. _'It's the new girl' _or _'Chief Swan's Daughter? I didn't know he had one'_ One thing about me is, I absolutely hated attention. I was quite content to be the fly on the wall no one noticed. Much like I have been for years when moving from city to city. I kept to myself, stayed low and quiet almost becoming invisible to the world. I had gotten pretty good at it too. In big cities no one cared too much about new students, as they were a common occurrence. But in a small town like Forks, the chances of you going invisible while being a new student….well lets just say I had a better chance of winning the lottery. Taking a deep breath I put my hand on the handle and looked one more time out the window at the gathering crowds as people waited for me to get out of the truck so they can get a good look at me. A normal high school life, just like I've been wanting...right? And just like that I already missed my mother.

A/N: So what do you think? It isn't perfect but it's only the beginning. I'll be trying to update weekly or every two weeks but you know how life is. And for those who read this chapter before, will notice I only changed a few things not a whole lot. That's because I actually like this chapter. Few other chapters will change as well. So anyway enjoy and remember characters are out of character and won't act quite the same as you would expect them to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: like I said before this a revision and repost. But this chapter even more so than the last hasn't changed. Like at all. I just liked this chapter the way it was. So PLEASE REVIEW**

**A/N2: I know that the story is slow getting to the good parts but everything is necessary for the entire story so please bear with me. This chapter will be from Alice's point of view. And I know the whole "Alice has a vision of Bella" has been over used but hey I'm using it. Again CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is much appreciated, but please keep flaming to yourself. If you don't like, no one is forcing you to read this. Now without further ado, on to the story**

APOV

The visions had been coming for the last 80+ years. Pretty much ever since I could remember, and I can't remember anything before being turned. At first they were sporadic, coming only every so often. About once every other month or longer. And the visions were always the same. It was always the same brunette locks, the same heart shaped face. The same girl. Uncertain as to why these visions kept coming I became intrigued by this girl whom I had absolutely no name to. And I was completely mystified as to why I couldn't see her eyes. It became a burning desire for me I wanted to see her eyes. About 17 years ago the visions became more frequent, coming every once a month if not twice a month. The girl in my visions, as far as I could see, was completely human. She always appeared about 17 years old, and seemed to be talking to me in the visions but for some odd reason I couldn't hear a word. Her lips just moved silently. 17 years ago when the visions became more frequent, the visions started changing. I watched as she grew up, I cringed at every scrape she got, and she got a lot, never seen a human so klutzy. I soared at every happy moment, and I cried at all the sad moments. I watched as she moved from place to place, and felt the pain she had every time she said goodbye to friends. I felt her desire for stability and the need for a best friend. It was then that I decided I would become this girl's best friend if ever we met. I felt her loneliness and despair and I knew I wanted to take it all away. Several weeks ago the visions started coming at multiple times a day. I felt her happiness when her mother decided to let her settle down and finally a week ago I knew where she would be going. She would be going to Forks, Washington and transferring in to the school there around near Christmas. That gave me a few months to plan.

"Esme"

"Yes dear?"

"It's time"

I knew that Esme would understand she was the only one in the house who knew about my visions besides Edward and even that wasn't voluntary, where areas Esme was. You see Edward can read minds, he had seen all my visions with me and I really didn't want to share these visions with him but alas I had no choice. Esme on the other hand I completely trusted. She just had the motherly air about her that exuded trust. She knew I was completely captivated by this human girl. It was completely curiosity. She had told me that when I figured out where I would meet this human then we would move out to meet her. And as of right now I knew.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you! Where are we going?" Esme pulled me into a hug and looked at me with motherly affection.

"Forks Washington"

"Oh I love that place it's been about a 100 years since we've moved there. We have a pretty big house out there. I'll talk to Carlisle when he gets back"

Carlisle is the patriarch, or as we like to call him, the father, of this coven. He is over 300 years old and is easily the most compassionate as well as the most controlled. After all he is a doctor. Can you believe that? A doctor! Who would have thought a vampire would be a doctor? Oh did I forget to mention that? Yes my entire family are vampires. There's Carlisle and Esme the father and mother of the family and are mated to each other. Then there's Rosalie and Emmett, they are also a mated pair. Then Edward who is single but has been with Carlisle the longest, even longer than Esme, and then there's me, Alice, and my mate Jasper. We joined the family not too long ago. Most covens are 2 or 3 vampires; a big coven is usually 4. Our coven is 7. A lot right? Another thing that makes us different is our choice in what we drink. As you well know vampires drink blood, human blood. However my coven drinks animal blood. That's right we pride ourselves in being "Vegetarian Vampires". As a result our eyes are honey colored instead of the usual blood red. And last but not least in what makes us different, all of us have "gifts". Carlisle has outstanding control, Esme has extreme motherly compassion, Rosalie has extreme vanity and beauty, Emmett has more strength that other vampires except for newborns, Edward can read minds, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, and I can see the future based on immediate decisions.

I raced up the stairs and immediately started to pack. I was so excited to get to Forks and meet this strange human that I had basically watched grow up, that I was bouncing off the walls in a more hyper way than I usually am. Emmett calls me a ball of energy. With vampiric speed I had my stuff packed in less than five minutes despite having more than 12 suitcases. There's no way I could leave a single thing behind. Top it off I still had to pack my shoes….that would need an entire semi truck. Nope I'm not exaggerating. I loved fashion and I loved shopping. I wonder if my new best friend loved shopping as much as I did. I wasn't too sure seeing as I have never seen her shop at all, but neither have I seen her in my visions wear anything I would remotely even call "fashion". But then again she hasn't even stayed long enough in a city to merit needing to wear anything nice. Hmmmm….I'm going to have to update her wardrobe.

With vampiric speed I brought all my suitcases down the stairs within ten seconds and was bouncing on my feet waiting at the door. I had seen in my vision everyone getting back from their hunt in approximately 30 seconds from now.

"Honey, I haven't even talked to Carlisle about the move yet"

"Oh don't worry I've already seen what he will say don't worry we are gonna go besides we have been in this city a couple years already I say it's time to go"

At that moment I heard the door start to open and I began bouncing on my feet even more with a huge grin on my face. The rest of the coven stopped at the door and stared at all the suitcases. They seemed a bit unsure as to why the living room was full of suitcases.

"Alice? What's going on?" Carlisle asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"We're moving!" I shouted with glee bouncing on my feet.

"Just please tell me that we are not moving for that human you keep seeing" Rosalie said with a disgusted look.

""You know about that?" I asked puzzled

"Of course we all know about it"

"H-how?...EDWARD!"

I stomped over to Edward, and glared at him. Trying to look as intimidating as my 5'4" frame can possibly look. I guess it worked because I can hear him gulp and his eyes seem to shift everywhere but look at me.

"One, those visions weren't for you to see! And two, they were definitely not for you to tell people about! If had wanted to tell people other than Esme. I would have. If I had wanted you to tell them I would have told you! Where the fu-" from the corner of my eye I see Esme's eyebrow raise "where the hell do you get off telling MY personal shi-ummm stuff to other people?"

"Alice I'm sorry but I felt they had the right to know…"

"Right to know? She's a human….the only reason the rest of the family would need to know is if my visions threatened our nonexistent lives! I don't see the human doing that do you?"

"It does when the human in question requires us to move" Rosalie sneered with disgust

Esme stepped forward and said "I think what we can do is put it to a vote to see whether we move or not, I for one am in favor of moving. I've seen how excited Alice is about meeting her new best friend and honestly I'm saddened that this human has not had a real constant friend. I vote we go to Forks, besides I want to redecorate the house there."

"I vote with Esme" Carlisle said "it would be great to start new in the hospital there"

Sometimes I wonder If Carlisle is really the leader of this coven or if Esme is. Not that I'm complaining mind you. It's just he almost ALWAYS agrees with her. Whipped much? Edward snorts at my thought and I glare hard at him forcing him to stop and look away.

"HELL YEAH! I can't wait to get to tease this new friend of yours. Plus I need a new victim for my games!" Emmett's booming voice pretty much shook the house. Hmmmm I wonder if his gift is also the power of thunder voice.

"I'm not even sure if she games Emmett…." I roll my eyes.

"My vote is NO. I don't see why we have to move for a stupid human" ooooh if she wasn't so awesome a shopping friend I'd so take that sneer and shove it up her ass. I can hear Edward snickering but still trying to avoid my eyes. _Rosalie gets off easy you on the other hand dear brother, I have soooooo much worse planned for you. _Then images of various tortures shot through my mind each worse than the last but all very very painful…..to men. I can see him cringing and using his hands to hide himself then moving slowly so as to put the couch between us. Yeah because that would stop me.

"Well I vote no I rather like it here" Edward just made my all time shit-list. Instead of one of those tortures I'll be sure enact all of them now. I can hear Edward audibly gulp but I decide from now on to not even acknowledge his existence. I turn instead to my mate, I already know I've got this in the bag seeing as he is my mate. All he wants is for me to be happy. Right?

"I vote yes. Anything for my Alice" I squeal and jump on him kissing him passionately.

"Ok I'm ready to go! Let's go! We are burning daylight!" I say bouncing on my feet then darting out the door with at least 8 of the 30 bags of stuff I'm bringing. Most of the bags are shoes. See? I wasn't kidding.

The others just stare at my obvious giddiness. So I whirl on them and glare at all of them except for Carlisle and Esme. With that they spring into action. Edward being the fastest of us all finishes first and brings his one bag luggage; Jazz follows afterward with his one bag. And Emmett is trudging down the stairs with about ten bags, which from the red color and knowing her, I can safely assume all the bags are Rose's. Not that she needs help with her bags seeing as she is super strong, she's just a lazy ass and very vain person. Edward starts laughing his ass of but I ignore his very existence.

We arrive in Forks just a week before the new school year starts clean and unpack all in under five minutes. Rose and Emmett are immediately enrolled as seniors into the new school; Jazz, Edward, and I are enrolled as juniors. Carlisle has already called the local hospital here and has been given the job. Only one thing left to do. Wait.

The first day of school pretty much went the same as all the first day of schools I've had since being turned. Humans in general would gawk at us but because of their basic instincts to protect themselves from predators, which normally would be us, they MOSTLY kept to themselves. Rose and Emmett made sure to show people they were together so as not to get any hormonal teenagers trying to pretend their god's gift to the other gender. Jazz and I made ours known as well however we didn't flaunt it. Edward on the other hand is single so there's no one for him, serves him right. Which meant all sorts of girls came up to flirt and ask him out, like Jessica and Lauren. Who for some reason thought they were the schools hottest girls. Far from it I even saw a girl sitting at their table that would be hotter than them if she just did something to her hair and put a little make up on, not a lot just a little. Then she would have guys falling over her more so than the two girls who seem to have perfected Paris Hilton's attitude and blondness despite one of them not being blonde. After awhile the buzz of our newness died down and everyone went back to the way things were before we came. Each month that passed by had my nerves growing more and more. I mean seriously? Can these months be any slower? I kind of want my best friend like yesterday. This wait and suspense is killing me. I've never had a best friend so I've no idea what to expect. However, this silly human hasn't either so we can be each other's first best friend! Omg I so can't wait.

Finally the week came and the whole school was abuzz with the news of another new student that would be transferring in at the start of the next week. And for once I listened to all the gossip, well except the ones coming from Jessica and Lauren they could seriously gossip about the sky being green and totally mean it, they are "truth" challenged. For the entire week I couldn't sit still at all. The excitement, the giddiness, the happy feelings were way too much, I could tell because Jazz was practically bouncing up and down like me with all the emotions coming from me. Honestly it made him look a little gay. So I had to be sure to reign it in at school. God knows I don't want people thinking my mate is gay.

Then it was here. The day I've been waiting the better part of a century for, my best friend was coming. Unfortunately I didn't have any visions of having a class with her before lunch so I had to wait at least until lunch to meet her but I was able to talk to Jazz who did have a class with her before lunch. He told me that she was a bit clumsy as she had tripped on her way to her seat, that she was in fact very pretty for a human much more so than Jessica and Lauren put together. He said she seemed to be either unwilling to or unable to make small talk with people. She seemed to keep to herself although letting people like Eric and Mike talk out of their asses while she just politely listened or didn't. Jazz said she seemed to hate attention and shied away from it as much as possible. Aww poor human, you moved to a small town, and are the new student, and apparently very pretty, you're going to be the center of attention for quite some time. I laugh mirthfully at myself. Jazz was looking at me with this funny look on his face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I ask almost going into hysterics. I, fashionista Alice, can NOT have anything mess up my image when I meet my new best friend.

"No it's just….I've never seen you smile like that before, ever. Even with me."

"Well she is my best friend, or at least going to be, I'll be showing her sides of me you will know nothing about" I kiss him to show him I wasn't serious. Although I was. It's a rule never show your lover everything, but spill everything to your BFF.

The bell rang and it was time to go to lunch. FINALLY I thought this moment would never come. Hmmm everyone's always this excited to see their best friend right? At least I hope so…anyway time to go. I push open the doors to the cafeteria and scan the entire room for my human BFF. Sadly I didn't see her. My face fell a little, but I fixed it in a split second and decided to get my tray and waltzed over to our table. Suddenly I was very nervous….what if she doesn't like me? Well I had to have those visions for a reason right? Oh god I want to bolt right now. A wave of calm hits me and I look over at Jazz and kiss him a thank you.

Finally she arrived; she walked in with a black hoodie and jeans sporting a pair of worn Converses. _We are soooo going shopping girl, my best friend is NOT going to look like that._ She got her food and was sitting at Jessica and Laurens table. At this I frowned slightly, until I noticed she seemed to ignore the two whores and instead talked to Angela the girl whom with a little work could look as pretty as my human. _My human? _Well that was weird. Anyway although they were whispering I could tell they were talking about us. Angela was giving her the rundown on my family. Then she said it. Although it was a whisper so low even Angela sitting next to her couldn't hear it, I did. It was one word and for the life of me I couldn't understand why it felt like a fire was lit inside of me. I chalked it up to being able to find my best friend.

"Alice …." She whispered

Instantly I looked up and finally looked into the eyes that had been such a mystery to me for the last century. To say I was lost in those deep pools of Chocolate brown eyes was an understatement. And for reasons unknown tome I couldn't look away. At least not until Jessica pulled the human around calling her name.

"Bella…" I whispered

It just rolled off my tongue without my permission. My entire family, at this point, were all staring at me, with the exception of Edward who was staring at Bella puzzled.

"What?" I asked

"Darlin your acting mighty strange…are you ok?" Jazz asked

"Yeah I'm fine it's just excitement that I can see my best friend outside of the vision finally, I've known her so long in my mind it's a bit mind-blowing to see her in person that's all babe" I kiss him, and for some reason there's a small prick of guilt that hits me, too small for Jazz to notice.

Hmmm my reactions are a bit weird but having never had a best friend before I can only assume that this is what that is right?...it is right?

**A/N there's chappy 2 hope you like please review and tell me what you liked the most, what I need to work on…besides grammatical and spelling errors please I know I have those mistakes I didn't have a whole lot of time to proof read. So please tell me what I need to work on in the story, not simple errors thank you. **

**Next chapter will post when at least 5 reviews are made.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: here's the third chapter, I know it's slow in going but trust me when it picks up it'll pick up fast, I can say that there will be no Alice/Bella for at least a bunch of chapters. It will instead be slowly building so prepare for some A/J and B/E for awhile. I believe in the angst and the slow building is much more rewarding than just jumping in the sack. With that said please review and criticize, just don't flame and please I know about my spelling and grammatical errors I do apologize but like I said I barely have time to proofread so please take it easy on that and instead just tell me what in regards to the story I need to work on like consistency or what not with that said lets jump right into chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. If they were mine there's no way Edward would have ended up with Bella.**

**Enjoy**

BPOV

Ugh so far first day of school is horrible. I am the center of attention ALL day. I mean seriously it's like these people have never seen a human being before. To top it off I missed count on how many times I tripped, stumbled, or walked into something. I seem to be balance challenged. I can only hope these people will be able to move onto something else like really soon.

The only highlight so far today was seeing the "Cullens". I knew one of them; well sort of I had English with the one named Jasper. Although I didn't get to talk much to him since our seats were across the room from each other. But I noticed he was extremely beautiful. Can you call a guy that? Either way he was. Sporadically throughout the day before lunch I managed to see a couple of the others and I knew right away that they were from the same family as they all seem to radiate beauty. One of them in particular the female blonde whose name I found out is Rosalie was exceptionally beautiful. She had the looks even a model would be jealous of. But for some reason, even though I haven't met or talked to her she seemed to have found a reason to hate me. I've seen her several times look at me like I was some kind of oozing slime. She had the look of utter disgust or extreme hate. I have no idea what I did wrong but I knew that I was going to be avoiding her or anything to do with her just so she won't kill me. I don't normally get intimidated, in fact I usually confront shit like that, however Rosalie just seemed like someone I really don't want to mess with.

At lunch time I sat with my new friend Angela, who seemed extremely nice, and her friends whom I couldn't really care less about. Eric, Mike, Ben, Tyler, Jessica and Lauren. The last two were just straight bitches but they were rookies in bitchyness compared to Rosalie, even still I didn't like them. As we sat down I couldn't help but notice a few things, Ben was looking at Angela like she was the most beautiful girl in the world, Jessica looked at Mike like he was some kind of super hot hunk, Lauren was doing the same to Tyler, Tyler looked at Jessica like he wanted to take her to the nearest closet, Angela was looking at Eric like he was some angel way out of her league. And then there was Eric and Mike…..They were looking at me like I was going to start worshipping them or something. Dear god! Triangle, anyone? How about an octagon? Anyway, I decided to take a look around and noticed that almost everyone was looking at me, and as though it were rehearsed they all started looking away and talking as soon as I looked at them. _Okaaaay that wasn't noticeable. _I continued my scan around the cafeteria. And that's when I saw them….and her.

They were all exceptionally beautiful even the guys. And although I've seen couple of them throughout the day they were never all together. Just seeing them like that during lunch at their table made it look like some kind of photo shoot with models was being done right here in the lunch room. Yeah right, like for whatever reason a group of models would just so happen to be in Forks of all places doing a shoot. I suddenly felt very, very inferior. They were all seated around their table almost like statues, none of them moving around much except to fidget every now and then, as though to let everyone know they in fact weren't statues.

"I see you have found the Cullens." Angela said.

"I-I'm sorry what?" I said looking at her

"The Cullens, Forks resident super hot group. They just moved here like you did a few months ago. They mostly keep to themselves."

"I ummm wasn't looking at them."

"You soooo were, It's ok though 90% of the school has some kind of attraction to them and rightly so they are all so hot, even the girls make you want to have a girl crush," Jessica piped in.

"Girl crush?" I asked.

"Yeah. Girl crushes are girls you would possibly go gay for."

"Oh."

Angela decided to speak up again "Anyway, The blonde girl who pretty much outshines all models is Rosalie, though she is not a nice person. Next to her the big guy is Emmett-"

"They are together, that's so gross. Isn't there a law against dating your own family?" Lauren said with disgust evident in her voice.

"They aren't really related they are all adopted Lauren." Angela corrected.

"Whatever they are still gross."

"Anyway moving on," continued Angela, "the other blonde is Jasper, he always looks like he's in pain, the male with the bronze hair is Edward he's the only single one out of all of them."

"Oh, umm you forgot one, who's the short, spiky raven haired girl?" I ask while looking at said girl. She really was pretty, even more so than Rosalie but that's just my opinion, like the rest she seemed to just burst with something…giddiness. Rosalie screamed bitchyness, Emmett screamed playfulness, Jasper was pained, and Edward was all broody. But the shorter girl just radiated happiness. I wanted to know her; I wanted to talk to her.

"Oh right sorry" Angela said sheepishly "That's the nice one who always seems happy about something, her names Alice and she's dating Jasper"

For some reason I felt a small pang of pain when Angela mentioned her being Jasper's, but it was so small and miniscule I promptly forgot it.

"Alice …" I say under my breath. And as though she heard me Alice looked up and immediately I was captivated by her honey colored eyes. It was like we were having a conversation with just our eyes. Time seemed to have slowed down and all of a sudden the world had gone quiet. It was like we were the only ones in the cafeteria. Unfortunately, although I could have sat staring at her all day I was pulled from her eyes by Jessica who was getting fed up that I had been ignoring her for the last few minutes.

"Don't get any ideas on Edward, new girl. He doesn't seem to like girls. He just turns them down" she said with disgust.

"Know that from experience Jessica?"

"Whatever just don't. And another thing, don't get any ideas on Mike either got it? I see the way you look at him"

My mouth just hung open. Was she serious? There was no way I looked at Mike in any way other than annoyance. Wow this girl was retarded. No wonder she was turned down. She can't possibly think I like him. But judging from the look on her face she does. Oh boy.

"Jess, I don't like Mike and never will as anything other than a friend, so don't worry he is all yours" I said. And with that the bell rings and it's time for Biology.

I travel down the halls in search of my class when a voice speaks up behind me, and I turn to see Edward on his way to me with a crooked smile on his face that's suppose to melt hearts. Not that I have anything against him, it just does nothing for me.

"What class do you have next, new girl?" he asks playfully

"Biology, and the names Isabella, but call me Bella instead of _new girl_"

"Cool I have Biology as well we can walk there together, Isabella" he said

"Please call me Bella" he just smiles and leads the way to Biology. Out the corner of my eye I see Alice staring at us with a look of…..hurt? Before I can confirm it and look right at her she seemed to have disappeared in a flash. Almost like she wasn't there. She was though right?

Edward was seriously freaking me out. Throughout Biology he kept staring at me like he wanted see through me. It was….uncomfortable to say the least. I almost wish he could read minds so that my mind would tell him to back the fuck off. He's seriously so creepy. Instead my mind wandered aimlessly between the class and Alice. I really wanted to get to know her better. She just seemed so awesome and I've heard nothing but good things from people. Angela said she was extremely nice and unlike the others in her family she didn't shy away or pointedly push people away. She was always excitable and happy. Totally seemed best friend material. Hmmm but at the moment isn't Angela my best friend? I'm not sure how this works but I think I want them both as my best friends. However it seems a bit different between the two. The need to be their best friends is almost as different as the objective is the same. I've never had any REAL friends so I'm unsure as to what the difference is. All I know is it really is different. Like the need to be close to Alice is….well more. Could be that I haven't talked to her yet where areas I have been talking to Angela since we had first period English together. You know what? I think that's it. It's just I haven't officially met her. Well I feel better now that that's figured out. Hmmm but what's this nagging feeling deep down that still seems to be there?

APOV

After the bell rang I looked into Bella's future and saw that she had biology with Edward next and gym with me later on for last period. Oh how cruel fate is to allow the only class I have with her to be ALL the way at the end. I just wanted to meet my new best friend was that really so hard a wish to grant? I sluggishly head off to my next class moving at a snail's pace even by human standards. Suddenly I really just didn't want to go. I'd rather be in Bella's next class.

"You will have biology with her next Edward." I said grumbling. "Be nice for god's sake"

Edward doesn't respond and instead seems puzzled by something.

"What's wrong oh so Broody One?" I ask

"I can't read her mind…."

Silence ensues and suddenly I have found my diary. I can tell this girl anything and Edward wouldn't be able to read it. Ha!

"I'm going to go make sure during Biology" Edward said as he started off to follow Bella.

Before he got two steps I was hit with a vision.

In my vision I saw snippets of the future but one thing stayed constant, and for some reason it hurt, and made me angry, I have no idea why. But the visions were all about Bella and….Edward. Together. As in a couple. Why did this bother me?

"Of course!" Edward exclaimed having just read my vision. "That's why I can't read her! She is my mate! That explains why you've had those visions. It was for me!"

Did he honestly think my visions work just for him? Just how deluded and stupid can you be? Not everything revolves around you Edward. Edward was a controversy all his own. On the one hand he acted and made people think he hates being what he is, that his soul was damned forever. He played off the "Emo Vamp really well. But in truth I knew better I knew that he relished in the power, that he was exhilarated with the speed, that he was fascinated by the thirst. And rather than seeing this as a curse, he sees it as a blessing. And just because he was the first person Carlisle ever turned he felt it somehow made him second in command. Such a drama queen. As far as Carlisle was able to put together he was younger than I was. I was turned shortly before he was, though I don't know by who or for why. Jasper was definitely older than him he was turned during the civil war. So Edward needs to get off his damn princess pedestal because he was in no way second in command. All "us kids" were equal in this coven. Although I must say that sometimes it doesn't feel that way. I normally get some pull with Esme she sees me as a daughter she never had more so than Rosalie. That's not to say she doesn't love Rosalie but with me it's different. I had no past that I could recollect so as far as I know my mother is Esme and Esme only. The only things we were able to find about my past was that I lived somewhere in Mississippi. Some of my vague memories Edward was able to recognize as places in Mississippi. While I had pull with Esme, Edward definitely had pull with Carlisle. He was Carlisle's first son. The first person he ever turned. So in a way that fuels his princess complex.

In any case, the audacity that Edward thinks my visions would have anything to do with him somewhat infuriates me. It's like he thinks I was put on this world to serve him. Fucking prick. Just because you can't read the poor girl doesn't make her your mate.

"N-no wait Edward I don-"I try to stop him. _Why was I trying to stop him? _Before I can finish my sentence Edward races off as I travel behind walking at a believable human pace.

Once I get there I can see Edward talking with Bella. The only thing I could do was look on through the pain of seeing them so close. Why the hell does this hurt? Is it because I feel like she should be my best friend and no one else's? Is it because unlike Edward and Jasper I haven't been able to talk to her at all? You know what I think that's it. It's just because I haven't talked to her yet and I was the one who knew about her first. That's what the jealousy is all about_. Well I'm glad I figured that out. _With that I turn and walk to my class, faster than sight, since no humans are left in the halls. I'll just have to wait until Gym for my chance to talk to her. Now that that's figured out I feel much better. But what's this nagging feeling deep down that still seems to be there?

NPOV

Eva and Ali took one look around the field at the littered corpses of werewolves and the burned ashes of vampires. They had made quick work of the advancing party. Eva had one of the Lycan masters in her grip while Ali had one of the Ancient Vampires in hers.

"Now talk!" Eva's eyes flashed silver as she sneered down at the Lycan "Who sent you?"

"You'll get nothing from me, your Excellency," Spat the Lycan.

"Wrong answer" Eva then took out a syringe and showed the Lycan the silver contents inside the clear tube, "want to take a guess as to what's inside?"

The Lycan visibly paled as he looked at the vial. An audible gulp can be heard from him. With that Eva impaled the creature with the shot and injected all of the contents into his body. She stalked over to the vampire and pulled his head up.

"Watch your friend as he dies slowly and most painfully" Ali handed Eva another syringe this one filled with a blue and red mixture that wasn't mixed yet. "Because if you're going to be as tight lipped as him, you can expect the same"

The Lycan howled in pure agony as the silver raced through his veins and invaded every part of his body slowly. He thrashed, and twitched and flailed around. His body shook with tremors as the silver started to invade all his cells. It was a horrible way to die; one that ensured the victim felt every pain receptor in their body go off. By now the Lycan was clawing at his own chest ripping holes in it as he tried unsuccessfully to rid his body of the liquid poison. The pain of the wounds paling considerably to what the silver was doing. He roared and screamed as the pain spread throughout his body and up his neck to his head. His massive claws started raking at his face, gouging huge groves with his claws and tearing off his ears and parts of his scalp. After about ten minutes the screams died and the body moved no more.

Eva looked back at the Vampire and lifting the syringe in her hand so it was eye level with the vampire she quirked an eyebrow in question.

"I-I know nothing please believe me I-I was only f-f-following orders!" The vampire sputtered out.

"The Volturi?" Eva asked. She was sure it was them that sent the vampires; they were a young lot greedy for power.

"N-No your Excellency, the Romanians"

Eva rocked back on her heels with that news, she wasn't even aware that they were still around. After they had been disposed by Amirala and her mate after the Great War she was sure they were gone. Eva looked over at Ali worriedly. Ali glanced back with a hint a fear in her eyes.

"It's him Eva, just like the last war, He's behind it again I'll bet" Ali says worriedly

Sensing the fear gripping the two of them the vampire laughs evilly, having gaining confidence that temporarily made him forget his predicament. "My Leader will kill you both. And when he does I'll be there laughing"

"No you won't" Eva turns back to the vampire eyes flashing silver, her hand comes forward with a blur and injects the contents of the syringe into the vampire, as the liquids blend together inside they spread out through the body before chemically reacting and causing the vampire to burn from the inside out. The last things that could be heard were the vampire's wails and screams before turning to ash in the flames.

"What are we going to do Eva?" Ali asks worriedly standing next to her love.

"Same thing as last time babe," Eva envelopes Ali in her arms, "We prepare. We need to find Rialene, our sister. If "He" is behind this, we are seriously going to need her help. It took all three of us to take him down last time, and I'm sure he has been absorbing supernaturals all this time."

"Will we need to contact the others?" Ali asks worriedly.

"Not yet, maybe we can take care of them before this becomes a war. But if it does yes we will need to contact Amirala and Alexandra and the others." Eva moves her hands through her hair as she stairs off into the distance; she shakes her head then focuses on her mate. "Let's go find Rialene"

Suddenly a deep voice calls out from the shadows as a figure approaches from the darkness of the trees around the clearing. He appears to be a man in his late 20s dressed in a grey pinstripe suit and a top hat, but something about him screamed danger. His eyes were blacker than the abyss and a dark aura seemed to permeate the air around him.

"No need to come look for me. I am right here" his smooth velvet tone flowed out to the two girls.

Eva tensed and stood in front of Ali as if to protect her. She lowered her stance and threw the man a fierce growl, "Chaos."

"In the flesh, and might I say you two are looking every bit as beautiful as befo-"

"Before we kicked your ass? We'll do it again, so tell me what the hell are you planning?" Eva harshly spat at him.

"Temper, temper Evalynn. How exactly do you plan to do that when before it took three of you to beat me?" Chaos grinned evilly

"Rialene will be here as soon as she knows she's needed. She can sense when we are in danger. She is our sister."

"Really now? Then who pray tell do I have here ready to fight you with me?" Chaos stood to the side and revealed another person who stepped out from behind him, her white wings spread out from behind her and her eyes flashed silver as she sneered at the two across the clearing, her jet black hair flowing behind her. She aimed her red katana at the two girls.

"Hello Sisters"

**A/N: and there's chappy 3. Hope you like! Like I said above the build is slow the wait is worth it. Any way please review thank you. At the time I posted this there were 10 reviews, 10 more gets you chapter 4 ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Alright thought I'd answer some of your concerns. First off, yes confusion. There are currently two storylines in play. The Alice and Bella line and the Eva and Ali line. But I assure you that the confusion will be explained in due time (e.g.: werewolves and vampires working together). Like all stories things don't seem to relate until later. So just be patient. If I had to tell you now; why this or why that wouldn't that just ruin it all? As for why I haven't done away with Edward or why I'm still having him pursue Bella or if Bella and him will be an item….well you will just have to wait and see won't you? I do admit something's you may or may not like but all is needed for the overall plot of the story so bear with it please. For now, onwards.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and its characters I'm just adding to them and making the real pairs. Anyway please review. Thank you.**

BPOV

I was finally on my way to my last class of the day and unfortunately it was gym. And for someone who can't even walk across a clear empty parking lot without tripping on something, gym is going to be an adventure for sure. As I am walking to gym my thoughts travel over to Alice. Unfortunately I have not had any classes with the little pixie-like girl and gym would be my last chance at having a class with her. Suddenly the object of my thoughts comes bouncing over to me and links up arms with me. For some reason I blush but whatever, I was just glad to be near her.

"Hi Bella! I've heard of you from my brothers so I feel like I know you already. By the way I'm Alice if you haven't heard about all of us yet" she holds open the doors to the girl's locker room as we enter it.

"N-no I-I have" smooth, Stuttering Stanley …

We fortunately have the lockers right next to each other for gym so we were able to keep talking.

"So how do you like Forks so far?" Alice asked while taking off her clothes to put on her gym clothes. She was standing there with just her under garments and I couldn't help but stare. Her skin was perfect with no blemishes at all, she had curves in all the right places and the lingerie she was wearing would have made Victoria's Secret people blush. She was in a word…

"Beautiful…"

Oh shit did I just say that out loud? By her puzzled look I can tell that I did. Uh oh think quick Bella.

"I meant Forks, it's actually beautiful here, despite the constant clouds" wow that actually was a good cover up.

"You're right it is" she beams a smile that makes my heart flutter. _What the hell is wrong with me? _

With that we head out to the gymnasium where the teacher is getting us ready to play dodge ball. I groan at this but line up anyway. I just know I'm going to do something stupid.

"Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt, we're going to be great friends, and I always look out for my friends" Alice whispers into my ear. This, for whatever reasons, causes me to shiver that had nothing to do with the weather. It was pretty warm in the gym. I've never felt like this and I was confused as to what _this _is. I mean, is this how it feels to be close to friends?

"Come on Bella stop spacing out let's get into position" Alice calls out.

She takes my hand and suddenly there's this electric current shooting through me from the top of my head down to my toes. Kind of like someone wearing wool socks and dragging their feet across carpet then zapping you. Only worse and all over. Although it wasn't a totally unpleasant feeling, in fact it felt quite good. Now I'm even more confused. I have no idea what's happening to me in regards to Alice. I'm not sure if it's normal or not. All my life while growing up in different cities I've never been close to anyone, nor wanted to. I always knew that at the end of the year I would have to change locations and school. So I knew better than to get attached to anyone. I had friends, but no one I can say I was remotely close to. So finally wanting to get close to someone I suppose some things are bound to feel different right? But then…..why is the feeling so much different than the feelings I get from Angela. I mean I want to be her friend to but she in no way affects me the way Alice does. This is something more and I don't know what it is. I need to figure this thing out.

During dodge ball, true to her word, Alice kept the ball from hitting me. She seemed to be everywhere! One second she's across the court fielding a ball and throwing it back and the next she's right in front of me saving me from a ball that had my face as a target. Each time she saved me she flashed me a smile that made my heart skip a beat. I soooo need to figure out what's wrong with me. After gym we headed for the showers, well more like change of clothes since we didn't shower. Last class of the day everyone just changes clothes and waits to get home for a shower. I found myself struggling not to look at her perfect body this time. I busied myself with my own clothes and took my time just so I knew by the time I finished and turned around she would be finished and I wouldn't be caught staring. As I finally finished I turned around to see Alice turn her head very fast away from me like she heard someone call for her even though no one did. Was she staring at me? A boost of pride washed through me at that. What the-? Did I want her to stare at me?

Alice walked arm in arm with me all the way out to the parking lot chatting away about shopping. I wasn't really listening just enjoying the sound of her voice. And trying to figure out why I was feeling the way I felt about Alice. I have read more than enough books to know that my symptoms were reminiscent of the same symptoms that people generally get when they like someone. However, Alice is a girl there's no way I'd feel that way about her right?

"So is that a yes?" asked Alice.

Oh crap I hadn't been listening. "Um sure," I said carefully.

"Great ill pick you up Saturday!"

"O-ok…ummm for what?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella you weren't listening at all were you?"

"No I'm sorry"

"Shopping. Saturday. Ring any bells?"

"What? Shopping? There's no way. I don't even like shopping!"

At this she stopped to gape open mouthed at me.

"You don't like shopping?!" she huffs, "Well I think we should rethink our friendship! Good day Madam!" she walks off a bit in an exaggerated huff. And I'm left there holding my sides laughing loudly at her antics

"A-Alice….that was a horrible rendition of a stuck up old English woman"

"Says you, I thought it was rather awesome, worthy of an Oscar, no less."

"Whatever I'm still not going"

"Too bad you already agreed. I'll see you on Saturday" she says with a smile before heading off to her family who were standing next to a Volvo.

Damn, she got me. I just sat there and gaped after her before picking up my jaw off the floor and heading to my truck across the parking lot. I stopped at my truck and looked back across the parking lot at them and noticed that all of them were staring at me again. Rosalie was still looking at me like I was a bug. I caught Alice's eyes but they seemed glazed over and then suddenly a look of horror came over her face. Before I could figure out what was wrong, a set of squealing tires drew my attention as I noticed Tyler's van spinning out of control and coming right at me. _Oh god I'm going to die, and I'll never be able to tell Alice how I feel. What? What about how I feel? Oh yeah I like her. Wait…I like her? Huh guess I do._ Right before the van hits me; the girl in question is knocking me down and somehow pushing the van away from crushing me.

"A-Alice…H-how…." I whisper in astonishment.

"Shhhhh…I'll tell you later" she whispers and she's gone before I can even register that she had left. With all the excitement I pass out.

When I woke up I was in a hospital room with Charlie sitting in a chair nodding off. I watched him a couple times as his head starts to droop to a certain point until he jerks semi awake only to have his head droop again. It was kind of comical. But wait, why was I in a hospital room? Oh right the van, and Alice. Tyler's van had almost crushed me but the little pixie that was way across the parking lot had somehow made it to me to knock me out of the way, as well as push the van away from us, with her bare hands. But that wasn't possible right? I must have hit my head pretty hard. But no, I knew that what I saw wasn't something my addled brain had made up after all, I didn't hit my head. Matter of fact I wasn't hurt at all except a small bruise from where Alice had made contact in order to push me out of the way. I also had a few minor scratches on the palms of my hand from the pavement but nothing serious. In fact my head didn't even hit anything. _"Shhh…I'll tell you later" _Alice's angelic voice wormed its way into my memories just as soon as dad woke up and found me staring blankly at him.

"Oh my god Bells are you ok?" Charlie asked getting up and making his way to me.

"Yeah dad, don't worry you'll get grey hair early"

"Too late for that, Bells, I'm already worried and I already have grey ones"

"It was just an accident dad nothing more. If Alice hadn't saved me I wouldn't even be in this room."

"Doctors did say you only had minor wounds and hadn't even hit your head. They said you can go home soon as you woke up."

"All right good, because as bad as your cooking is, this place is much worse"

"Your such a danger magnet Bells, I'm going to go sign your release papers"

He walked out of the room and as he opened the door, the most heavenly scent hit me and I knew Alice was around. I got out of the bed and walked to my door, opening it as I stepped out and that's when I notice not only Alice but her whole family having a discussion that seemed to be getting a bit heated. Alice turned around and caught my eyes where my breath suddenly stopped and my heart skipped as I stared into her eyes and her voice penetrated my mind again.

Damn she's gorgeous. _Wait gorgeous? What the hell is going on with me?_

APOV

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What the hell did I just do? I might have just exposed ourselves and now we might have to leave. Me! Leave Bella?! Aww man….

Well I couldn't let her die….I mean I just couldn't I'm not sure why but I really couldn't. I saw in my vision that Tyler's van was going to skid out of control from the stupid bet he had with Mike. Mike had bet him 100$ that even in the snow and icy parking lot Tyler wouldn't be able to make donuts in his van. In my vision the van crushes poor Bella and I just wasn't having any of that. Edward had read my vision and seen Tyler's van careening towards Bella. Edward had hesitated just for a second and that's all I needed before I was down the parking lot and pushing Tyler's van away. Edward's mate or not there was no way I was going to let his indecision kill that girl. But why? Why is this girl having such an effect on me?

Worried about Bella I rushed over to the hospital to see Carlisle and confirm she was ok. Once there I noticed Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward discussing something. Once they saw me Carlisle beckoned me to join them.

"That was really stupid Alice. You go through all this trouble to move us out here to meet this human, and then you go and expose us so that we have to pack up and move again? What the hell?" Rosalie spat.

"She's not just some human" I say vehemently. Realizing what I said I close my mouth. Hell what was I going to say? I just found myself jumping to her defense for no reason.

"She is right this girl is not just some human, she is my mate" Edward said with a smile. For some reason a small sharp pain shoots through my dead heart. Jasper looks at me weird trying to figure out where that came from. I look at him and just shrug.

"Well if she is your mate Edward we shall see if she even remembers what happened after she wakes up. Might be that she can even be convinced that something else happened but we will have to see. Now all of you, except Edward, go home and wait for us there." Carlisle said.

Suddenly the smell of lavender and freesias fills the air and I know instantly Bella is around. I turn to look at her and she's over by the doorway to her hospital room.

"U-umm can I talk to you? Please?" she asks looking at me

"Sure Isabella," Edward answers and starts to move toward her.

"N-no I meant Alice. And please call me Bella not Isabella." Bella says still not taking her eyes off me.

"Y-yeah I'm coming," I say as I move towards her. If she wants to talk to me it's obvious that she remembers everything. And most likely I'm not going to be able to convince her otherwise. I follow her into the room and close the door. If that's the case then…what are my options?

"What's up Bella?" I ask faking enthusiasm.

"A-about earlier, w-with the van and everything...ummm how did you get there so fast?" she asks.

"What are you talking about Bella I was with you remember? I walked you to your truck" I decided to try to convince her anyway "We were talking about shopping on Saturday and making plans so I walked with you."

"No, I mean yes we were making plans but you didn't walk me to my car. You were all the way across the parking lot with you siblings and you had this far off glazed look before it changed to horror, what was that by the way?" she asked all in one breathe. "And how did you push Tyler's van away? You said you would tell me later."

Damn this girl really did remember everything not only that but she saw me having a vision. Shit.

"Look Bella I promise to tell you everything, but not right now and not here. Please trust me ok? And please don't speak about this to anyone."

"Ok but you better tell me everything later. And soon too. I won't tell anyone, besides who would believe me anyway they would just think I hit my head to hard."

"Silly Bella, you're a magnet for danger."

"Yeah my father just said that when he came in. So when will you tell me?"

"Soon Bella, soon."

With that I left the room and Edward walked over to see Bella. I felt slightly irritated I'm not sure why. Probably, because he hesitated earlier when Bella's life was in danger. Mate or not a slight hesitation would have killed her, had I not ran out there. A low growl could be heard coming from Edward, too low for humans. _You don't like how I think then don't butt in. Besides you know I'm right. _This seemed to have calmed him down and he hung his head slightly before going in to the room. I rejoined the family out in the hall and told them that she wouldn't tell anyone. With that we left and since we were in the hospital around so much blood we all needed to go hunt. I, for one, definitely needed a deer or two thanks to today's events. And to figure out just what the hell is going on with me.

In the forest after we had hunted Rosalie found me and cornered me to ask me what was wrong. For a blonde she wasn't stupid, nor was she as blind as she made herself look. No not blind just ignorant. And the one time it be nice for her to be ignorant, what does she do? She decides to pay attention.

"Ok so what the hell is wrong with you?" Rosalie demanded.

"I'm not sure what you mean Rose" I casually try to change the subject.

"You may have everyone fooled including yourself, but you're not fooling me. I think you better figure out what's going on here" she points at my head, "and here" she points at my heart. "Or this is going to get real ugly, real fast."

"God Rosalie I don't know alright? And why do you even care? You made it clear that you hate her, and I don't even know why!"

"You know Alice, for someone who sees the future; you're really dense if you can't see where this is going to end up. And I don't hate her, I hate what's going to happen because of her."

"Why the hell are you being so cryptic? Just tell me what the hell you know, stop being such a bitch!"

Her eyes flash dark for a second then soften to gold; she looks at me almost with pity as she turns to leave.

"I'm not being cryptic Alice, the only reason I sound like I am, is because you haven't noticed your feelings yet. As for why I'm being such a bitch, well let's just say you'll find out really soon. Aside from Emmett you're my favorite person in this family. I just don't want you to get hurt. But you'll learn that the hard way. And when it does happen, you know you can always talk to me"

I watch as she disappears off into the woods towards the house, as I'm left to digest what she said. Yet with all that I still didn't understand a word she was saying. Was she trying to say something is going to happen that she knows about it and yet I don't? That I have ulterior motives to getting close to Bella? God this is so confusing….. Why can't life come with a damn user guide?

**A/N: So chappy 4…likes? Dislikes? Thoughts or concerns? Ask away, review, review, review. I'm not really a review whore but I need them to know people are interested in this story. If no reviews then that equals 0 interests. So yeah. I'll stop putting up review limits because I do want to write the rest of this story and just so you know I have the next 6 chapters already written just trying to measure the level of interest with this story. Anywho review if you want. I hope you do. And again I know the story is confusing but yeah tell me what you think anyway. Ttfn!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and its Characters. I own nothing but my love for Alice and Bella. Here chapter 5.**

BPOV

Well that first day couldn't have gone any better. First day and I'm already nearly run over by a van, on some beautiful girl's shit list, and apparently falling for a girl. Awesome. However I can't be too sure that what I'm feeling for Alice is anything but platonic. Evidence leads to it but I have never been there before so I wouldn't know. I curse my inability to stay in one place for too long in order to gain these experiences beforehand so that I could know what I'm feeling now. I should call Angela and ask though. If anyone could help me out a best friend definitely would. It wouldn't be right to call Alice when it's about her. Would it? I make my way to the phone to call Angela.

"Angela Webber here!" she exclaimed happily

"Hey Ange, Its Bella"

"Bella! Oh my gosh! Are you ok? I heard about what happened"

"I'm fine Ange. It was just a few scratches. No big, the van barely missed me"

"Omg thank god. I've been worried. I'm so glad you're ok"

"Thanks Ange. However that's not why I called"

"Oh ok what's up Bella?"

"Ummm"

"Ooooh must be something good! Spill!"

"I have never stayed too long in one place to get to know people or experience certain things so…..I was wondering if you can tell me what it's like to "like" someone as more than a friend"

"Ooooh! Juicy! Who is it? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Ange I'm not sure of anything yet, please just tell me so I can figure this out? I promise you will be the first to know." I whine into the phone, but can't help but smile at her antics.

"Ok fine, I'll stop teasing you….for now. Anyway if you want to know if you like someone then try imagining yourself kissing him."

"Kissing?"

"Yeah, if you can't even stand the image of you guys kissing in your head then you don't like him. However if you happen to like the image, then it's obvious that you do like them. Give it a try, by imagining you kissing other people you think you don't like and see how you feel, then imagine kissing the one you think you do like and see how you feel about that."

"Oh ok, I'll try that then. Thanks Ange!"

"No problem Bella. And I better hear about this tomorrow! I'll be waiting for you in the parking lot!"

I hang up and sit down to think. So imagine kissing huh? Well that seems easy enough. First I'll imagine kissing a boy. Hmmm, how about Edward? As I picture Edwards face in my mind, I realize that I can't. I just really don't want to I almost feel nauseated. Well that won't work. So I decide I might as well try picturing kissing a girl. So I decide on Angela. This I was able to picture and although it didn't do anything for me at all neither did I dislike it. Guess that means I definitely like girls. Hmm, now for Alice. Just her name sends a wave of warmth through me. Suddenly a picture of a spiky raven haired beauty with golden eyes is in front of me, straddling my waist with a smirk and leaning in oh…so...close. Even though it's in my mind I feel my eyes flutter shut as I picture our lips meeting and suddenly my minds filled with fireworks and suddenly I feel….well I feel aroused. Damn. I like her. Like really like her. Shit. Now what? She's with Jasper and there's no way she would be interested in girls. Wait, I was interested in girls? Holy shit! No, no, no, this is going to seriously fuck up my life I just know it. I'm sure Renee won't mind she is free spirited, but what about Charlie? Not only that how would people at school take it? Should I come out? No, definitely not. Shit. Shit. Shit. My life just got a thousand more times difficult. Why didn't I just agree to go to Florida with Renee? Then I wouldn't have this thing to deal with. Then again I can't be totally regretful that I met Alice or even seen her for that matter. I've seen all these "hot girls" before and none of them can hold a candle to Rosalie, and she couldn't hold a candle to Alice. I may be a little biased on that last one, but you get my point. But that kiss….even though it was in my mind it felt so good. I wonder what it would be like in real life. To be where Jasper is and be looked at like the way she looks at him. To hold her hand, kiss her, make her mine. Wait how would two girls….umm do it? Internet should have answers right?

I race up the stairs and open my laptop and begin my….research? I head to Google and type in "How two girls make love". Instantly I'm bombarded with a ton of lesbian porn.

"OH MY GOD! I WANT TO DO **THAT **WITH ALICE?" I yell out loud.

I immediately slam the laptop shut and walk shakily to my bed. Omg that was…that was…whoa. Is that what two girls do? Surprisingly I'm not offended by it but I am a little, scared. It's kind of weird. My face is so red I could feel it so I get up and walk around wringing my hands and shaking my head trying to get the images of the girls on the laptop out of my head which for whatever reason have morphed into me Alice. Once my head clears I make sure my window is closed and crawl into bed and think of a certain spiky raven haired girl with pixie like features and gold eyes. I softly smile at the images in my head as I start to drift off to sleep. When suddenly a thought hits me; super speed and strength. I shoot out of bed and head back to my laptop and flip it open.

"OH MY GOD!"

I'm bombarded with porn again and I quickly play space zapper as I try to close each window that pops up in order to get rid of all the images. Finally all the images are gone and my breathing has returned to normal. I head back to Google and type in what I know about Alice at least so far. Super speed, super strength, cold skin, gold eyes and gracefulness. Everything but the gold eyes has a hit on a certain topic. Vampire.

"ALICE IS A VAMPIRE?"

I slump back in my chair and think for a bit. It all fits. Super strength, the speed, the cold skin, the inhuman like gracefulness. She fits it all. In fact they all fit it. The Cullens are vampires. Whoa. yet they go to school, and their dad…..he's a vampire too, and yet he's a doctor. I can only assume that they don't hurt people. After all I haven't heard of any serial killings or disappearances lately. So they can't be too bad. Unless….they hunt elsewhere? In any case they haven't hurt anyone that I know of…so…I guess we shall see. But wait a second, Vampires don't exist! If they did I'm sure we would all know about it. Wouldn't we? If vampires are real, would that mean other super-naturals are too? Werewolves? Witches? Unicorns? Ok that last one might be stretching it a bit, but you get my point. So maybe these things are real and we have known all along? Maybe we only chopped things up to be folklore and myths.

Suddenly very tired I decide to go to sleep, I'll confront Alice about all this tomorrow. For now, it's time for the human to sleep. Well I'm already talking like I'm something inhuman. Oh whatever, I need sleep. Again Alice's image flashes through my mind and I see us holding hands and kissing again with a smile I fall asleep.

School is about to start and I'm currently waiting in the parking lot for Alice to show up so I could talk to her. I have no idea what I'm going to say, but I knew I needed to confront my savior and crush.

"I thought you'd be here. You're waiting for the Cullens aren't you?" Angela walks up next to me.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes but I have to tell you that they won't be here when the sun is out" she explained "they go camping when it's nice out"

"Oh" my face falls "So they won't be back at all today?" makes sense Vampires and suns don't mix.

"Oh no I was in the office earlier when the vice principle let the secretary there know that the Cullens will be in late today since they started their camp last night."

"Oh thank god"

"So the one you like is a Cullen? And I'm guessing you took my advice and found you like the idea of kissing?" she asked with a knowing smirk

"Y-yeah" I say

"Is it Edward?"

Ew. "U-um yeah" I can't tell her I'm lesbian. Even the word makes me shudder. So I can't tell anyone this.

"Well it seems he might like you too, his eyes were following you a lot after lunch time yesterday"

"W-what? Are you serious?" I think I'm going to puke.

"Yep! He totally has it for you"

"G-great" Of all the Cullens I had to attract the attention of Mr. "I'm to sexy for my hair".

The first few periods before lunch passed by slowly as I waited for lunch, the clouds came back somewhere between 2nd and 3rd periods. So I knew the Cullens would be back by lunch time. I couldn't wait to see my Alice. Wait _my Alice? _I'm already having possessive thoughts? Oh dear I'm in trouble.

At lunch I'm sitting at my usual table when they come in, immediately my eyes search out Alice. She walks in and gives me a smile that makes my heart thump faster and warmth rush through me before she takes Jasper's hand walks towards their table, which in turn sends an ache through me and cold water through my veins to extinguish the warmth. I glare jealously at their linked hands, but I shake my head and look back at Alice's smiling face. _God she's so beautiful. _My mind is suddenly transported to last night when I was researching lesbians on the net. Shaking my head to rid myself of those images I go back to staring at Alice, completely mesmerized by her beauty.

"Umm Isabella?" Edward asks. Oh shit when did he get here?

"It's Bella, Edward. And how can I help you" I say. I look back at him and cringe at the obvious interest in his eyes for me.

"Can we talk for a bit?" Oh dear god he's not going to confess is he?

"U-um I don't kno-" I start to say

"Of course she will!" Angela interrupts.

I glare at her hard, to which she shrugs off and shoos me away with her hand. So I have no choice but to get up and follow after Edward. I shoot one last death glare at Angela to which has no effect as she nonchalantly nibbles on her lunch and winks at me. He leads me out of the school area and I follow after him through the woods. _Why are we in the woods? He's not going to feed on me is he? Dear god I want Alice to that instead. I'm seriously losing it. _After a certain distance and a few trips, scrapes and bumps, he stops. A moment of silence passes before he speaks, without even turning around.

"Isabella, Alice told me you have questions that you need answering" he says

"It's Bella, and yes I do. But I think I know what you are. What you all are."

"What are we Isabella?"

"Y-you're…you're…" suddenly being forced to say it out loud makes it more ridiculous and the fact that we were in the woods alone made it a bit dangerous as well.

"Say it Isabella. Out loud."

"Vampires."

"Are you scared?"

"No," though you personally are getting there creeper.

"Then ask us the most basic question, Isabella."

"W-what do you drink?"

"Blood"

"What kind of blood? Surely not human blood no one's died or disappeared since you arrived"

"Yes we don't feed on humans; we live off the blood of animals"

"So like vegetarians?"

"Yes like that" he explains "We are the world's most deadly and efficient predators, and we hunt you, humans. Everything about us draws you to us"

"Our smell entices you" he says, but I think to myself; _Alice's smell entices me._

"Our voice seduces you" _Alice's voice seduces me._

"Our touch soothes you" _Alice's touch soothes me._

"As if we need any of that, as if you could out run us" _I wouldn't run from Alice._

"As if you could fight us off" _I wouldn't fight Alice._

"As if you could hide from our senses" _I wouldn't hide from Alice._

"So are you scared now, Isabella?" Edward asks.

"No I'm not scared. But you're pissing me off by calling me Isabella, when I've clearly asked you to call me Bella!" Whoa can't believe I just told off a vampire. But he was seriously irritating me by using my full name.

"Well I'll call you Bella, if you agree to be my girlfriend" he says with his crooked smile.

What?

"And I know you like me too"

WHAT?

"I read Angela's mind"

WHAT THE FUCK?! Damn I knew I shouldn't have agreed with her this morning shit…now what?

"Y-you c-can read minds?" If he can read minds why can't he read mine and see that I'm not into him?

"Everyone's, apart from yours. So what do you say Bella?" Edward chuckled, cocking his head to the side and throwing me a crooked smile. Hell if I was just a little bit normal that might have been enough to make me fall for him. Might have.

"C-can you give me some time to decide?" I'm not good at rejecting people. I've never had to!

"Sure! Let's get back" with that he swoops me up and before I can even blink, we are back in the parking lot and I'm on my feet again. Shakily, I walk to class with him not even noticing that he is holding my hand, or else I would have probably puked all over him. I didn't even notice that all the students were gawking at us, I mean I see it but I don't register it. My mind is too busy with the events that just happened; the confirmation that the Cullens were in fact not human, the fact that Edward could read minds, the fact that Edward wanted me, even if I didn't want him. It was all way too much to take in. At the same time it brought up several more questions; did all the Cullens have the ability to read minds? Did Alice? If so, was Edward the only one who couldn't read my mind? I couldn't even fathom the thought of what would happen if Alice knew the sort of feelings I had for her. Aside from all that I still needed a way to tell Edward I wasn't even interested in him. I mean why would I? The guy couldn't even take the hint to call me Bella instead of Isabella.

At that exact moment someone rushes past the gathering gawking crowd and heads for the front entrance of the school. My vision catches a quick glimpse of Alice in tears as she heads for the door. My heart ached at seeing Alice run off with tears in her eyes, and I wanted so bad to go to her and see if she was ok. I wasn't sure if she had a fight with Jasper or not. But Edward was steering me in the direction of our class. I look at him to see if he saw his sister and find that he was looking at Alice's departure with a smirk. But it was gone so fast when he looked down at me with concerned eyes I couldn't be sure it was there in the first place. I start to apologize and pull my hand away, so that I could go after her, when suddenly a feeling of contentness hits me and I'm all but walked into the classroom by Edward as though I was a zombie. And the image of my Alice in tears suddenly feels so far away.

"Let's get going, Love" He croons, which makes all the girls around us swoon and shoot daggers at me with their eyes. I can only nod, because if I opened my mouth to say anything I'd most likely be making a second meeting with my lunch. I took one longing look at the direction in which Alice had disappeared in and reluctantly followed Edward into the classroom. Still feeling partially catatonic, I sit through class not even registering the subject. Towards the end of class I start getting my bearings again and the need to see Alice returns. I make it my mission to talk to her in gym or next time I see her between classes to find out if she's okay and what was wrong.

Sadly the Fates had other plans in mine as the rest of the day passes by Alice-free. She didn't come back for gym and when the Cullens all left after school even Jasper wasn't around. I hoped they were doing ok. I couldn't even help my new friend with whatever was troubling her. For reasons unknown to me I felt my heart aching whenever I didn't see her. It was like now that I knew my feelings for her I couldn't stand to be away from her for too long. It was a need. I craved her presence. Through the rest of the day my mind could only see Alice's retreating back and the tears in her eyes. I felt guilty for being so caught up in my own revelations to not have gone after her. But it was like I was in a coma when we got back and I couldn't even move a muscle towards her. Another weird thing was that although I was pissed at Edward now for holding my hand and effectively holding me back from Alice, at the time I wasn't. More like I was content at the time. It just didn't make sense. Could Edward have more than just mind-reading abilities? Or was I just totally wrapped in my own world that I didn't care about what happened to Alice? I needed to get to the bottom of this. There was more to the Cullens than just them being a Vampire. That I was sure of, and I was going to find out just what that something is.

**A/N: Well there's chappy 5 hope you enjoy! And ummm please don't get your pitch forks and knives just yet….well sharpen them at least dull ones hurt more….O.o. in any case read and review and let me know how it is. I'm confused as to what happened to Bella when she and Edwart came back from the woods. What do you think happened? Was she caught up too much into her thoughts? Or maybe it was something else? By the way…..who else has played space zapper with the annoying ads online? (raises hand). Not that I researched what Bella did, mind you, I'm a good girl. I swear! (crosses fingers behind my back) . **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Ok I'm aware that some of you want to mount my head on a stake, well be patient is all I can say. In time you will have your reward. Ha-ha. With that said…Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight and its Characters, I own only the idea that Alice and Bella should have been together along with you all. On to chapter 6! (PSSST this is my present to you .)**

APOV

"The sun is going to be out for the first half of the morning, Carlisle." I explain to the patriarch, a bit bummed.

"No problem, I'll explain to the school we went camping last night," he said as he moved over to the telephone.

Well I wasn't to beat up over it, I mean sure I'd love to see Bella in the morning but seeing as I didn't have classes with her it wouldn't be much different. So I skipped over to mine and Jasper's room. It had pretty bright sunshiny colors to it that fit my personality well. Yellow and light purples frosted the walls as pictures of past places I have been, adorned over it. I had knocked out the wall that had bordered my room off from the guest room next to us. I had Esme close off the door to that room and now I use the entire extra room as my closet. Seriously you didn't think my clothes would fit in a dinky closet that was at most 3 by 8? Why settle for that when you can have a closet the size of a room? Anyway, I walk into my room to look for something to wear and decided on a black sleeveless camisole and a small white jacket to wear over it. A white skirt that matches the jacket, a pair of black heels and I was set to go. I picked up my red hoop earrings and put them on. What? A red earring, when you aren't wearing red is so in. Anyway I travelled down the stairs and plopped myself down next to Jasper as I watched them play some stupid war game in which Jasper, predictably, was beating Emmett. Never play a war game against a soldier it's just common sense. Jasper use to fight in the civil war before he was turned, he also spent time fighting in the Southern Vampire War, that was going on behind the scenes of the Civil War, after he was turned. So war is his lifestyle, at least until he met me. I had been traveling after being turned with no recollection of my maker or my human life. I had traveled through the southern states looking for something that I had no idea as to what. A vision had kept showing me a diner, so I knew that's where I was heading, as to why I didn't know. It was the first of three visions that had been dominating me since I awoke, the second was of a coven of vampires that apparently fed on animals and lived as a family. In preparation to that vision I had taken up hunting animals. The third was of a brunette, I now knew as Bella. Anyway I had traveled my way to a diner in Texas when I saw him. He was sitting at the counter with this pained look on his face. I walked up to him and with my bubbly and awesome personality (aren't I humble?) I hugged him much to his shock and said:

"Hi Jasper! I'm here to pick you up and take you to our new family, one that can help you with your problem with control. I'm Alice and I shall be your guide so let's go!"

With that I took him by the arm and led him out of the diner. My excitement and happiness had flooded him and left him no room to complain or resist. After we met the rest of the family they took us in with loving arms and I will forever be grateful to them. It wasn't long after we joined the family that Jasper and I started dating, he couldn't get enough of my awesomeness. Actually it was the happy emotion I exuded but still that makes me awesome right? Of course it does.

"Alright sun's gone everyone get to school" Esme said.

"We might as well stay home seeing as we missed a few periods!" Emmett said, "It's not like we are going to learn anything new today"

"You only missed 3 periods now get going!"

With that we were gone. An angry Esme is not something you want to be the target of. As soon as the Volvo pulled up into the parking lot, and Edward, Jasper and I got out. Rosalie and Emmett took their jeep. Emmett said he wanted a quickie on the side of the road, to which Rosalie looked over to us with a bored look and said that they would only be a minute…if that. Edward took me to the side and explained that he wanted to talk to Bella.

"Alice I know you have been planning to tell Isabella about our secret and I was wondering if you can leave that to me?"

"Well _**Bella**_," I reply, annunciating her name the way she prefers in order to hammer it into his thick skull. "Said she wanted to talk to me about it so I'm not sure if she will be comfortable with you," I say, and then I'm hit with a vision of Edward telling Bella and it going smoothly.

"Great! Thanks Alice!" he says and rushes off, as I stand there stunned and a little…..jealous? I wanted to be the one to tell her, I'm not sure why, but I knew I wanted it to be me.

Well, whatever, she is Edward's mate so it probably should be his job to tell her. Yet why does saying that cause a small jolt of pain? I make my way into the lunchroom and flash Bella smile, her face heats up as she blushes, and I go to plop myself next to Jasper and the rest of my siblings just as Edward is leading Bella out of the lunchroom.

"So what is Eddy Boy doing with the human Alice?" asks Emmett as he and Rosalie take their seats on our lunch table.

"He is planning to tell her what we are," I say.

A loud bang can be heard as Rosalie drops her tray on the floor and looks at me with surprise and then anger.

"He's WHAT?! You can NOT be serious!"

"Oh he is serious" I say

"What the fuck? He does know that it is ILLEGAL for humans to know about us and that it is punishable by DEATH!?"

"Easy Rosalie or the next table is going to hear us and then you will be just as guilty as Eddy Boy, I'm sure he has his reasons and most likely knows this girl won't tell anyone. Alice can you foresee her telling anyone?" Emmett asks while trying to sooth his angry tiger of a wife.

"Not as far as I can see," I say cheerfully.

"Whatever, this is ALL your fault Alice if this family is endangered because of your need to find this human I swear I'll make you pay," Rosalie threatens.

I just sit there stunned and unable to talk. Had I really just damned our family? Was I really being so selfish? Tears begin to pool in my eyes but I know they won't fall. Jasper begins to growl.

"That was unnecessary Rose, look you made her cry! So what if Alice wanted a friend for once? What about the fact that this is Edwards mate? Just because she is human he should suffer and be away from her? Because, last I checked, that didn't seem to work for you when you found your mate in a very human Emmett!"

At this Rosalie was subdued, shame flashed over her face and then understanding and finally remorse. She looked up and into my eyes, no sign of anger was left in them, just remorse and a bit of pity and regret.

"I-I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean what I said. I'm just very protective of this family. That includes you Alice. You're my sister I was wrong to snap at you like that, forgive me?"

"O-of course Rose. I forgive you, and you're just as much my sister as I am yours. Who else am I going to go shopping with?"

She laughs out loud and turns to Emmett kissing him to thank him for trying sooth her earlier. I, in return, turn to Jasper and kiss him a thank you as well. Once again a small ping of guilt, too small for Jasper to feel but bigger than the last time, shoots through my heart. Few minutes left of lunch and we all got up to leave the lunch room and walk towards the doors of the lunch room and into the school halls.

Suddenly I notice everyone was gawking at something and whispering as well. Curious, I push forward to find out what was going on. Getting through the sea of girls and gawking teenagers without hurting any of them was a little harder than it looked especially when you aren't very tall to begin with.

"Are they….?"

"No! NO! This can't be! Why her?"

"He refuses me but goes out with that?"

"Damn she stole MY Edward"

The last one catches my attention. Edward? She? Stole? Suddenly a wave of understanding hits me and I push my way forward faster. Soon I'm struck with a sight that causes me pain in both emotionally and physically. There in front of me is Edward and Bella holding hands. Holding hands. Holding. Hands. My World comes to a complete stop, and suddenly the tears from earlier are back in my eyes and I rush out the doors of the school and into the woods. Running as deep and as far as I can, trying to escape the image that is burning itself into my vampiric memory.

"WHY!" I snarl at the empty woods once I'm far enough away from any humans. My eyes are as black as can be and suddenly I'm shaking with rage. I uproot a tree and heave it into another one felling both of them as the birds and animals in the immediate area all take off in fright. I continue screaming like a wounded animal as I continue to deforest the area, bellowing my pain and misery, of which I know not the cause.

"Why does this hurt? Why is this affecting me? WHY?" I scream into the woods

"Because she is your mate" a beautiful voice says behind me.

I whirl around to see Rose standing there watching me with….sympathy?

"My mate? No she is Edward's mate, Jasper is my mate!"

"No, Jasper and you are a mate of convenience not a mate of love. But of course you know that. You knew that from the beginning. Bella is…..she is the one you were meant to be with. Not him."

"What do you know? And why do you care? You hate the girl."

"No," Rosalie sighed. "I don't hate her, I just saw this coming."

"W-what?"

"I knew if you ever met this girl there would be trouble. Although I hadn't thought that Edward would be a part of it. But I knew drama with you and Jasper would and might happen."

"W-what are you saying?"

"You had those visions of her for a reason Alice, and it was not because she is Edward's mate. Edward's not that damn important despite what his royal assness thinks, he is not the center of the universe. Plus I've seen the way you look at her. For god's sake you've known the girl 24 hrs yet you look at her like you have known her your whole life. Which in a way, you have. You and Jasper complement each other, but you are not true mates. He needs you for the happiness you exude and you stay with him because you know he needs it. But one day Jasper is going to have find his own happiness, and make his own happiness, not depend on others to make it for him. I'm not saying you don't love each other. I'm just saying; it's not the same. When you met Bella, no, when you started having visions of this girl that's when you fell in love, true love, with someone. Alice this is why I was such a bitch, I couldn't take the thought of someone causing this much trouble within our family, or to you. So I wanted to avoid it as much as possible. To be honest, I never wanted you to meet her. However I had forgotten what it would be like to deny you, your soul mate. It would destroy you later if you didn't find this girl soon. I was wrong for holding a grudge over this and for not wanting you to be happy. I am sorry. But I am not lying Alice. Jasper opened up my eyes by making me remember what it felt like to see Emmett. The near excruciating pain from almost losing him, and I don't want that for you. So you need to wake up and realize what I am saying to you, Alice, she is your mate." Rosalie had by this time reached me and had me within her arms as she softly spoke to me.

"Rose, she is a girl" I state plainly, as if that phrase alone was suppose to explain everything.

"So?"

"So she can't be my mate! There's no way I can be mated to a girl! That's insane!"

"I don't know about that Alice. Carlisle told me the first of vampire kind were a pair of mated girls. Besides you believe that same sex relationships are wrong, mostly because that is how most humans see it, and because most mates even in our kind, are that way. But think about it for a bit. Humans mostly believe in heterosexual relations because that is the only way to make babies, and because it's the traditional idea of what couples are. Being vampires, we cannot reproduce. There for that logic is not relevant. It matters not what gender you or your mate are. What matters is that you love a person, not a gender, not an idea, and definitely not a tradition."

"No! Jasper is my mate! Bella is Edward's," I say trying to convince myself. As I pull away from her embrace.

"Then why does it hurt?" She asks me, slamming my own thoughts right into my face.

"I don't know! Leave me alone!" I yell, covering my ears and shutting my eyes as I move away from Rosalie and her sympathetic eyes.

I take one last glance at the direction of the school where I know Bella is somewhere inside and then I turn and take off moving deeper into the forest away from Rosalie and her pity, away from Edward and his pompous attitude, away from Jasper and his comforting embrace, away from Bella and her amazing smile and blush. This was just too much, me and Bella as mates? Was that supposed to be some kind of joke? Ridiculous. However, if the thought of me and Bella is so ridiculous then why does the thought make my heart fill with warmth? Rosalie can't be right. There's no way that Bella is my mate. I already have a mate, I have Jasper. It's just not right to be mated to the same sex….right? Fuck! Where the hell was Jasper? I could use a little emotion distraction right about now. Oh right I ran away to "think" I manage to get to a clearing where a herd of deers were busy grazing and I immediately launch myself at one and tackle it to the ground, draining it dry before launching myself at another before it could escape. Visions of Bella and I together in my fantasy seem to plague my mind as I gorge myself on the blood of the herd. I roar at the sky after feasting on my third deer, the sound of it long and mournful. Once again I take off running, to where I don't know. But as I get farther and farther away I can feel my heart in my chest getting tugged in the direction from which I came and the need to go back was excruciating.

_Bella_

The one name beckons me to go back, to see her, to smell her, to be near her. NO! I am NOT feeling this because of her! It's because I'm too far from my mate, my real mate…Jasper. That's what's calling me not her. I love jasper, he is my mate. Right? I run harder and faster, the tears in my eyes began to fall.

No…

I'm not running from Jasper, Edward, or Rosalie. I'm not even running from Bella. What I'm running from, is the truth. What Rose said was true. All of it. Hell I had entertained those thoughts too throughout the years as I had these visions of her. Had also wondered if this girl was my mate, even while I was with Jasper, I had asked myself this. I just never wanted to admit it to myself; that even though I hadn't met this girl at the time, I was irrevocably in love with her already. I buried it deep inside of me and had hoped it would vanish. I had hoped that if I denied it maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't have to be real. But it was and it is. Rose was completely right. I had known that Jasper and I weren't real mates. I knew that because of what I felt when we first met. Friendship. Not love, just friendship. Yet I entertained the thought of dating him anyway. I can only assume the love he felt from me, whenever I had a vision of Bella, that he assumed it was for him. Naturally before when I had those visions he would ask me what the vision were, because he felt powerful emotions from me while I was in it. I never told him what they were. I just kept them to myself with a coy smile that was more from the vision of Bella than from anything he did.

I tripped over a root and fell several feet away and just laid there in the dirt. I curled into a ball on the forest floor and held myself together as the cold harsh reality hit me. _This is my fault! I lead Jasper on. I never made myself clear about things going on within me; I never gave him an honest answer, even when he asked me out. In fact, I've never once been honest with him about my feelings. I just chose to be content with things. I am horrible….._

"Alice, Darlin…" a smooth southern drawl suddenly broke the silence around me. I looked up from the ground at the man who had been my partner for more almost a century. The man I had involuntarily betrayed for that entire , pain, and fear flooded through me.

"Jasper"

**A/N: well there is chapter 6 hope you guys like anyway give me critiques please so I can get better ok? Well, see you all soon! Oh and of course. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter, I know some of you don't like me right now haha. By the way please review to let me know if you guys like the story or not. Give me feedback I'm only getting less than 5% feedback. It's a little disheartening. I can't tell if my story is good or not. I've seen a few stories with 5 ch have more reviews than this one. Obviously I know their stories are awesome and mine not so much. But I repeat I am not a review whore. Seriously though, it's kinda lowers my self esteem if no one reviews. I only get like two or three reviews a chapter. So to me that means my story isn't that good? And if it's not, please tell me what I need to work on. Anyway as you well know Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and its characters. For now enjoy my version of the story. Here's chapter 7.**

BPOV

That day I didn't see Alice in Gym. That's when I finally registered seeing Alice run out of the school in what looked like tears. Honestly I'm worried about her. I have no idea what happened to get her that way. My beautiful pixie was crying and I had no idea why. _Did someone bully her? Did someone offend her in anyway? If so that person is soooo going to die! No one hurts My Alice!_ This possessive thing has become somewhat of my new best friend. Over the next few days Alice didn't return and the only way I could keep myself remotely calm was to pretend that she was already mine, at least in my head she was. She has an amazing hunk like Jasper at her side I'm pretty sure that she doesn't swing my way. Oh how I wish she did. Obviously I had pretty much accepted the fact that I was totally falling for her. Not my fault, I didn't ask her to be so amazingly beautiful or amazing in general.

As for Edward, even though I told him I wasn't ready to give him an answer, he has taken it upon himself to assert himself as my boyfriend. Trying to hold hands at every opportunity, and making me sit with his family at lunch times. And as much as I'd like to refuse him, there are a few reasons why I haven't just yet. One, I really don't know how to reject people. After all I have never had to. In fact I've done more talking in my first week than I have at my other schools for an entire year. Two, seeing as he made me sit at his table every day I saw this as an opportunity to see Alice. Although at the moment she was nowhere around, I knew that eventually when she came back this would be the opportunity to get closer to her. And last but not least, three, it kept Mike and Eric away from me, which in turn made Jessica less bitchy seeing as she liked Mike. As for Edward he just seemed so happy being with me. I just didn't know if I had the heart to refuse him. However, I will refuse to kiss him seeing as it would just be so embarrassing if I threw up in his mouth. Seriously, the thought of kissing him just makes me sick. It's not because he's a bad guy, it's just I don't swing that way I guess. I tried imagining kissing other guys like those hot actors or singers and again I get sick before I could picture it. Suffice it to say, I'm definitely not into guys.

As the week came to a close I still hadn't done anything about Edward, and I'm beginning to think I never will. He became more and more assertive in his attempts to become my boyfriend. It also seemed like little by little he was becoming quite possessive and controlling. I never really got to sit with Angela and her friends at lunch and he walked me to class each day not giving me enough time to socialize and he made me go straight home each day. It was like being some kind of princess with a bodyguard. If this was how it's going to be with Edward then I really don't want to do it. However I still haven't refused him just for the off chance that maybe being with him I'll get to see Alice more. I hadn't seen her in three days! I was suffering from AWS (Alice Withdrawal Syndrome) and it was honestly killing me. I needed to see this girl like soon. In fact I was looking forward to Saturday and shopping, even though I absolutely HATE shopping, if it would just give me the chance to see my beautiful angelic pixie. Oh god I have it sooooo bad. But fuck can you blame me? She's so perfect.

Saturday is here and I have already gotten my trademark jeans and hoodie and converses on and I'm pacing the living room floor as though I was trying to burn a hole in the ground. I was completely nervous. _What if she doesn't come? What do I say to her when I see her? Do we HAVE to go shopping? What If I kiss her? _Whoa where'd that last one come from? Although I think I might enjoy that one just the thought alone….mmm yum.

"DING DONG"

Oh shit! She's here! I freeze and stare at the door like it's going to open by itself.

"The door isn't going to open itself just by you staring at it Bella," a wind chime like voice floats through the door. Oh how I have missed that voice. A shudder goes through me. Just on the other side of this door god's most beautiful creation ever made is waiting for me.

"Well if you'd rather not I guess I'll leave witho-" I yank open the door and pull her inside, or try to being a vampire she is pretty much immovable.

"No! Please… don't go I'm here"

Her eyes flash to the close proximity my rush to prevent her leaving has brought us. _Did her eyes just darken a little bit? _She smiles widely and then takes in what I'm wearing and frowns.

"Are you really going out like that?" she asks.

"Um…yes?" I look down at what I'm wearing. Not seeing a problem with it, it was comfortable. I like comfortable.

"You have absolutely nothing else?"

"Nope."

"Well, leave a note your dad. You're going to be gone all day long until the stores close on us. Let's go we need to get you an entire new wardrobe then come back and have a bonfire with your current ones. Because honestly I would be embarrassed to send _that _to Goodwill" she says with a playful smirk that is oh so sexy. What she said might have hurt if I hadn't seen that smirk.

"Well sorry Alice, not all of us are blessed with the skills and taste of a fashionista. Wait! Did you say all day? As in 9 o'clock tonight?"

"Heavens no! That's unheard of in Port Angeles, the shops all close at 8," I breathed a sigh of relief. "We are going to Seattle where the stores stay open til 12am"

T-t-twelve? Is she serious? Shopping for more than 12 hours? It's only 8 in the morning! It takes a couple hours to get to Seattle….oh man…I'm going to die. Then again, I get 12 hours of alone time with Alice. Suddenly the idea isn't so bad.

"Um ok let's go" I say and I follow her to her car.

I stop and stare at the bright yellow car screaming at me in my driveway.

"Pick up your jaw Bella, you'll catch flies that way," she says with her eyes laughing mirthfully at me.

"Alice! What is this?"

"Umm pretty sure it's a car Bellsy," oooh a nickname, I like.

"I can see that it's a car but…"

"It's a Porsche! Edward got it for me as a thank you gift"

"A thank you for what?"

"Get in let's go. Daylights burning!" she says as she opens the door for me to get in.

I hop into the car and Alice shuts the door, gets in on the other side and is backing the car out of the driveway before I even have my seatbelt on. Damn that vampire speed. Suddenly with all the doors closed I'm flooded with Alice's scent. Like strawberries and oranges. So delectable. I could honestly drown in this scent forever. I glance over at her and realize she is talking to me.

"-ry I haven't been around the last few days. I had to go see my favorite aunt who was in the hospital."

"Is that what was wrong? I saw you leave the school in tears I was thinking someone had hurt you. I've been worried for awhile when I didn't see you."

"Aww, Bellsy I've missed you too!" She flashes me that heart stopping smile of hers.

"So can you tell me a little bit about yourself Alice? I mean we don't really know each other that well except that I'm human and you're a vampire," I nervously bite my lip as I look over at her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything"

Alice sighs as she swerves around a car, "Well I was born about century ago, though I don't quite remember when. All of my human memories are gone. I haven't the slightest clue what my name is other than Alice. I woke up in a destroyed building buried under a bunch of rubble. All I could remember was the torturous pain of being turned. On my wrist was a band which simply stated "Alice". I assumed that, that was my name."

"So you were a patient at a hospital? That's the only thing I could think of for having a wristband with your name." I say as I glance down at her wrist, as if hoping to see the wrist band.

"Not exactly…." Alice winced "you see this wasn't a hospital, well not your traditional hospital. It was an asylum."

"Asylum? What were you doing there?" I asked horrified that my Alice was in such a place.

"Well seeing as I have no recollection of my former life, Carlisle suggested it probably had to do with what my power is. Edward told you we had powers right?"

"Well he told me he could read minds. Can all of you do that?" I asked a bit wary seeing as my thoughts recently haven't exactly been friendly.

"No no that's just Edward. Carlisle has amazing compassion and control, Esme has mother's intuition to the max power," Alice chuckled at that. "Rosalie carried over her beauty and vanity as well as something we like to call; Lilith's power. It's basically her ability to lure or seduce any member of the opposite gender with her voice regardless of race; human or supernatural. Emmett carried over his strength, he's the strongest vampire that I know, and only newborn vamps would win in a contest of strength. Jasper has the ability to sense emotions."

"Wow so you guys are like a group of super vamps"

"Coven, a group of vampires are considered a coven. But yes we are."

"So what is yours and why were you in an asylum because of it?"

"My power is the gift of foresight, and Carlisle assumes that as a human I had premonitions. Naturally about a century ago people were scared of anything….'weird' so as a result I ended up in an asylum, probably to try and 'cure' me"

"Oh my god Alice that's horrible!" I said horrified at what this girl probably had to go through.

"It's fine now Bellsy, one I'm no longer there and I have an awesome family now, and two, I don't even remember a thing."

"Still…..wait foresight? So you can see the future?" I inquire.

"Yup I can" She smiles at me again.

"So then can you tell me if there will be a pop quiz in my math class next week?" I ask innocently.

Alice breaks out in laughter that sounds like angels giggling, and I smile softly.

"Silly Bella. If I told you that it wouldn't be a pop quiz." Alice chuckles.

"I know that's why I asked"

"Maybe there will be maybe not"

"Alice that doesn't really help"

"I know"

"So the after you woke up?"

"Oh right! After I woke up I was alone, I have no idea who changed me or why, but I immediately had a vision of Jasper and the Cullens. I went to find Jasper first in a bar down in Texas, and together we went to find Carlisle, and adapt to his diet. And now I'm here!"

"Seems like a lot is missing but seeing as you can't remember a good portion of it, I guess we will just have to find out someday, huh?"

"I suppose so"

"Well now I know a little more about you Pixie"

"Pixie?"

"You call me Bellsy" I point out.

"Touché"

"Well then my turn"

"No need Bella, I know all about you"

"You do?!"

"Mhmm, I've had visions of you since you were born. I've watched you grow up, I know you better than you know yourself."

"WHAT?"

"Oh don't worry it's not like I wanted to, the visions are uncontrollable, and I never saw anything too embarrassing. Well, unless you call falling from a tree and landing on your friend in the summer of 2006, embarrassing."

"Oh my god…" I remember that, it was when I was 11 and me and my childhood friend from here in Forks, Jake, were climbing trees. It had been the last summer I spent with my dad, before mom decided to stop sending me. Jake and I had been bored so we went to climb trees, Jake was 9 and since I was older I told him I'd climb it while he watched since he was afraid of heights at the time. On my way up I slipped and fell right on top of him, we ended up in a heap with his face being buried directly under my butt.

"Ahhh good times" Alice sighed as she remembered the vision.

"Alice! Don't tell anyone, that's so embarrassing!"

"It's ok no one else knows, except for Edward. That's only 'because he read my mind."

"So I guess you do know everything" by this point my face is beet red with all the things that I could think of that she could have seen.

"Sorry Bellsy, if I could I would have blocked the visions" Alice says apologetically.

"No, it's ok. If there is anyone whom I don't mind seeing my "Bella Moments" it's you" I smile warmly at her.

"Aww. That's sweet, Bella." Alice smile brightly.

I'm not sure what came over me but, suddenly I felt the need to hold her hand so I did. I just grabbed her hand that was on the shifter knob and placed it into my hand with my palm up, feeling the familiar tingles go through my arm and then my entire body. I felt her twitch a little bit but she relaxed and didn't take her hand away. So I just happily held it, lacing our fingers together. _Wow way to go Bella, never thought you had it in you. __Wonder if she can feel my feelings through this or maybe she just thinks this is friendly. Either way I don't care. I, Isabella Swan, am holding Alice Cullen's hand! _And suddenly her hand is gone as she shifts the car into a lower gear to slow down for the traffic up ahead. She smoothly darts in and out of the traffic with skills a NASCAR driver would be jealous of. When the road is finally clear again her hand, consciously or not, travels back to my hand lacing our fingers once again. Suddenly I'm hit with biggest, happiest, most elated feelings I have ever had in my life. _Alice just took my hand, on her own! Squeeeee! I'm falling so hard for this girl! Maybe she might swing this way after all? _I'm probably reading too much into it. To her this is just friendship. For me though it's so much more. She is driving me crazy! Even though her hand is as cold as ice, my entire body is on fire and the hugest fire is in my hand.

We continue to travel in silence each of us thinking our own thoughts. Mine are on the small dainty little hand that currently inhabits my hand. My imagination however is taking this everywhere. At one point I almost decided to lean in and kiss her, possibly getting her to pull over and have a make out session on the side of the road. That thought was dashed when she had a coughing fit and nearly swerved into oncoming traffic. This caused her hand to leave mine so she could shift gears. Suddenly I felt like that gear knob was just like Jasper, it became the target of my jealousy. But as soon as the car was under control again, she slid her hand back into mine and suddenly the world felt right again. I was definitely falling in love with this girl there was definitely no doubt about that. She was doing things to me that I have never felt before. Occupying my mind like no one or thing has ever done before. I was drowning in a sea called Alice and honestly I could die happy.

All too soon the car ride was over and we had reached the shopping district for Seattle. Suddenly remembering what we were here for I groaned.

"Aww Bellsy, cheer up! With me here this is going to be fun!" Alice said enthusiastically

"12 hours of shopping you have to be kidding me Alice" I say with groan, even though in the back of my mind I did agree with her about it being more endurable with her presence.

"Poor deluded Bellsy, check your watch" she said with an evil smirk

Puzzled I glance at my watch.

"WHAT! It's only 9? Geeze how fast were you going Alice?" It's supposed to take at least a couple hours to get here from Forks.

"That doesn't matter what does matter is we have even more time to shop"

Yep this girl is definitely going to kill me. 15 hours of shopping? Kill me now. I walk around the car and begrudgingly walk besides her towards my personal hell. _This is going to be fun. _I thought dryly. Suddenly Alice's cool hand slides into mine and intertwines our fingers as we walk to the stores. _Hmmm maybe this won't be so bad after all. _I squeeze her hand to let her know I'm ready. Then hand in hand we walk together towards my hell, which interestingly enough, now looks like an innocent match about to fizzle out. With this girl, I'll face anything.

**A/N: Belliceness in the last two chappys! Tis my christams presents to you all. But trust me they still got a ways to go. Plus you have to add in the interference of everyone's favorite (sarcasm) mind rapist. Anyway review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Thanks guys for liking my story! But I'm pretty sure you guys are impatient for some Bellice action. All I can say is; be patient. Love quickly gotten is often times over before it began. Love that has taken time to nurture and grow is truly what lasts forever. So screw wolves and their imprints, to me that is just forcing two people to love each other. Let attraction set the stage, and then the falling in love write the story! Anywho, Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, cuz if I did Edward would have found his mate at the bottom of some gigantic flame….with Jacob. Lol I'm neither, Team Edward or Team Jacob. Team Alice FTW!**

APOV

"Jasper" I said my voice giving away my fear, even though I'm sure he could feel it anyway.

"I thought I'd find you out here, Darlin..."

"I want to be alone right now Jasper," I turn away from him guilt riding off me in waves.

"I know I just had to see you, to confirm something." He said looking into my eyes, then closing his own, taking a deep breath he opens his eyes again. "Now I have. I'll see you at home, Darlin"

"Jasper wait" I call out weakly.

"Yes darlin?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sure I will be back to myself again soon"

"Take your time Alice" He said.

He turns and takes off back the way he came, as I pick myself up off the ground and stare after him. A bit confused as to what just happened. I close my eyes to see ahead, but see nothing, as his mind is not made up yet. I growl in frustration since I know he is purposely avoiding my gift. I brush myself off and decide to deal with Jasper later as my mind still had things to think over.

After what Rosalie had told me; that Bella was my mate, and that I had been having visions of her for that reason, I took off for an across country trek, meant to be some kind of self discovery journey I guess. I downed and drained almost every deer I came across. I had been arguing with myself the entire time. Part of me wanted to believe Rosalie. The other part was convinced that Jasper was my mate. To be honest, I wasn't sure which side was winning. But I came to one agreement with myself. I was falling for this human. As to whether it was the mating call, I wasn't sure. Hell I hadn't even known I swung that way. Yet thinking about Bella in that way just seemed so right. By Thursday afternoon I had hit the other coast. I took in the sights and smell of the ocean, cleared my mind, and headed home. I was still unsure as to what I was going to do with these feelings for Bella. Then there's Jasper, if the mating call with Bella is true, then I'll be hurting him so much. And I know he needs me. But one nagging thought did continue to creep up. _If Jasper is indeed my mate, then why am I having such feelings for another? _And a more incessant one was _even if I have found my mate in her, there's no way she feels the same, or even swings that way. After all she is dating Edward. _That thought brings up the image of them holding hands and again a pain shoots through me so painful my knees buckle. A loud wailing could be heard over the coast and echoing out to the sea. It takes me a few minutes to realize that the wailing is coming from me. At that point I knew, _I loved Bella. _For some reason it wasn't a liberating feeling. One, because I had Jasper to deal with, and second, because of Edward and Bella's relationship. Well the girl doesn't feel the same so if I can just ignore these feelings hopefully they will go away. They do say time heals all wounds right?

With that less than happy thought I turn around and headed back. I had a promised shopping date to keep. No amount of confusion was going to keep me from it. Shopping was my life. I raced all the way back stopping to hunt every now and then. When I had finally reached home on Friday afternoon I let Esme know I was back. She hugged me tightly as though I had been away for years. Then went back to fussing over a children's charity she was thinking of helping. Yep, that's Esme, super mom. I then headed for mine and Jasper's room. Were upon as I reached it I noticed that there were boxes neatly packed and the room was missing all things that had to do with Jasper. I could only assume that the boxes held those missing items. Jasper was in the process of packing the last of his clothes into a box. A brief memory of our encounter in the woods flashed through my mind.

"Jasper, what's going on?" I ask hesitantly.

"Just gathering my stuff darlin" he said.

"W-what? Why? Where are you going?"

"Not far, only down the hall" He said with a smile.

"Can I ask why?"

"Because you have found your mate"

"H-how did you know about that?"

"You forget darlin, I'm an empath. I can feel the emotions coming from you whenever she is near." He said "I always knew we weren't true mates. The feelings that come from us are not the same as the ones coming from Carlisle and Esme. Or for that matter Rosalie and Emmett. Where they exude love for each other. We don't. My emotions are of gratitude and thanks more than they are of love. Yours are of happy acceptance. Why do you think you feel guilt when you kiss me? It's not because you're betraying me by having these feelings of Bella. It's because your soul feels guilty for kissing someone who is not Bella now that you have met her."

"I-I don't know what to say. Jasper I'm sorry" I say, tears in my eyes and yet, it felt as though a huge weight was coming off my shoulders.

"Don't be. Had I found my mate, we would be having this same exact conversation. The question is what are you going to do now? Everyone knows she is your mate, the only one who doesn't or seems to ignore it is Edward."

"I'm not sure to be honest. I don't even know if she feels the same."

"She does. I can feel it every time she looks at you. As for Edward, she feels more disgusted than anything. She is just unable to refuse him. Worry not she hasn't accepted, but neither has she refused. As of now unlike you, she doesn't know how you feel. But let her make the moves Alice. Everything that's happening is entirely new to her so take it slow."

"I will" Wow Bella likes me? Suddenly Saturday can't get here fast enough.

"So then all of you are on my side then? You're all going to help me?"

"Yes Darling we are," Jasper said with a wink.

"But what about Edward?"

"Don't worry about Edward. We have all learned how to block him from certain thoughts."

"Thank you Jasper"

"Oh and she was feeling rather worried the other day when you left, almost followed you out the door had I not used my powers to stop her from doing so she would have most likely dislocated her shoulder with how tight Edward was holding on to her."

My eyes turned dark and a growl escaped me as I thought of the idea of Edward hurting _my mate_. Well guess I've already accepted her then. A wave of calm washes over me.

"Thanks Jasper" I smile at him.

"No problem darling. Now I believe you have a date to get ready for?"

"It's not a date! It's a shopping trip!"

"It's a date." said a voice from the doorway. I turn to see Rosalie standing there with a smirk.

"Whatever!"

"Need some help getting ready?" Rosalie smiled over at me.

"Sure thanks Rose"

Jasper took the last of his boxes to the room down the hall and I was left alone with my thoughts and memories while Rose perused my room-sized closet for something for me to wear. I remembered my time with Jasper and the feelings he brought me. I sat their dry sobbing for a bit letting the feelings of loss overwhelm me. Accepting this inevitable turn of events. When I was done I focused on the trip for tomorrow. My decision for the future. Bella was going to be mine if I had to pry her away from Edward and break his dead heart to do it. I'm sure he knew that she was supposed to be mine just like everyone else knew. He only wanted her because he couldn't read her. Now time to get ready for my shopping trip with Bella. _Scratch that, time to get ready for my __**date**__ with Bella._

We were traveling out to Seattle after I had picked her up, and Bella was sulking in the car from the thought of having to endure 15 hours of shopping. Is she really a girl? I mean how can you not like shopping? The cute clothes, the trying on different outfits, seeing different trends, purchasing. The whole thing just gets me so excited! I had lived over a century and this was my first time meeting a girl who didn't like to shop. Yet at the same time it made me feel a sense of mischief to take her out shopping despite her obvious disdain for it. As I was mulling over this a vision hit me of Bella grabbing my hand and interlacing our fingers. Just as I was pulled out of it and before I could react, my hand was suddenly in hers. I felt the need to pull away but just as I was going to a feeling of euphoria swept through me. It was like my hand found its home. At this point I knew I was not going to be able to keep my hand from hers ever again. The proof came when every time I had to shift gears my hand unconsciously drifted back to slide into hers. The girl was bold to have taken my hand, but I liked it. I could sense the effect it had on her to, because every time my hand left she tensed up and glared at the shifter knob like it had offended her, and when I slipped my hand back into hers, she relaxed and sighed contently. It was a great feeling knowing she felt the same way about our hands. The fact that my cold skin did not seem to bother her was also a good indication of things to come. In fact she seemed to take comfort in the coldness of my skin on hers, just as much as I took comfort in the warmness of her skin on mine. Her scent was exuberant too, I did not crave her blood, and I did not want to drain her dry. I simply wanted to soak in her smell and presence. Dear god I was becoming addicted to this girl. Imagine that, a vampire at the total mercy of a human. _Wouldn't have it any other way, _I smile at myself.

The ride to Seattle was mostly smooth with the exception of one near miss out on the highway. I told her things about me, and she found out I had known about her, her whole life. Suffice it to say she was a bit shocked to learn that. Bella was thinking about something and I wanted to know what so I concentrated on trying to have a vision:

"_Alice you're pretty good at driving. How are you with distractions?" Bella asked biting her lip adorably_

"_Distractions? I never have 'em. We vampires don't really get distracted. The speed of this car is considerably less than what we run. So there's no problem with reaction time."_

"_Good so you can look at me without crashing?"_

"_Of course Bella" I say and turn towards her to prove the point._

_Suddenly her lips are on mine and for a second I'm shocked, but I kiss back urgently suddenly forgetting that we are driving. A honk makes us break apart as I swerve away from oncoming traffic._

"_Don't have em huh?" she says with a smirk. Oooh she's good…._

_I just glare at her. But inside I want to feel those lips again. I swear I was drunk off of bliss._

"_Maybe you should pull over so we can talk" she says_

_I pull over to the side eager to see what she had to say. Before I could turn and say anything, her lips are on mine again. Without hesitation I kiss back with a sense of urgency I never knew I had. This was the first time a kiss ever made me feel so….so….damn good. I wanted more. I lick the bottom of her lip and she eagerly opens up to me our tongues' dancing together neither giving in to the other as they fight for superiority. Things in the car begin to heat up as she reaches for my shirt and lifts up and then-_

I audibly gasp and fight to remain in control of the vehicle. That was….that was…oh my god. That was incredible. I can't believe that Bella thinks of me in that way. It was shocking and incredibly sexy. Hell I didn't even know she had it in her. Such a feisty little kitten. I'm so glad she is not a vampire or she might smell my arousal. Actually with how turned on I am even a human might pick up on it. I glance at her and notice that she had decided not to go through with her plan to kiss me. I couldn't tell if I was more relieved or disappointed in this decision. One thing's for sure. I most likely would have let that happen. I think. I mean c'mon she's my mate, I should be allowed to have a little fun on the side of the road right?

I tried hard to think of a time where I was this turned on before, and in all my years with Jasper, I couldn't think of a single one. It was becoming quite clear I was about to enter new waters with Bella. I was going to have to stop comparing my time with her to my time with Jasper. Things were totally different. She made me feel exactly like those hormonal human teenagers I loved making fun of. It was like I was living the teenage life I never got to, nor never remembered. This girl was making me feel things I had never felt before. Now I was determined to return the favor and make her experience and feel things she never thought possible. Suddenly I was very very excited to see what the future held for us. If these early feelings were any indication to go off of then our love is going to be something spectacular. But she was human; I'm going to have to keep a careful eye on her because humans die so easily.

Still one thing remained; Edward. Everyone knew she was mine but him. I have no idea what this is going to mean for the family, but I have no intention of giving my mate over to him. Even if it means I need to be cast aside from this family. I will not hand over Bella without a fight. It's sad really, before this move we were the closest out of everyone in the house. Yet even that won't stop me from claiming what's rightfully mine. I knew how she felt now with that vision, I'll be damned if give up. Huh…wait I am damned; well you know what I mean. I'm going to make Isabella Swan mine. Then make it clear to Edward that he was going to have to find his mate somewhere else. I was ready to fight him if it came down to it. Brother or not, Bella and I belong together. I just hope Esme and Carlisle will be ok with what's about to happen. I was going to break their little _princess' _heart. May even do worse since he has the audacity to think he could ask MY mate out. Oh well enough about him, what matters most is that she is here with me now.

All too soon we reached our destination, parked and got out ready to endure my heaven and her hell. I laughed at myself when I saw her face look at the shopping district like it was on fire. I couldn't help it; she looked so cute with her face all in fear. I walked over to her and slid my hand back into hers. Immediately feeling thousand times better. She squeezed my hand letting me know she was ready and off we went. Towards the stores that were my heaven, which interestingly enough suddenly wasn't so angelic. Nope the girl next to me was my new heaven.

**A/N: Well I'm sure you all liked the vision. Muahahaha. But as I said please review. I don't want to stop and wait til I get reviews or whatever but if you're not reviewing I can only assume this story sucks? I'm having fun writing it so if it sucks tell me why. So I can change or do something to correct it. I'm not an attention whore I'd just like to know how my first ever story is going from more than 6 or 7 people. I have 20+ reviews and only from 6 or 7 people. So if it's good let me know. If it sucks tell me. If it needs work tell me where. Please help a fledgling writer. I can't do this without you all. Thank you. So there's my Christmas present, three updates in one. MERRY CHRISTMAS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: thanks for the reviews and critiques. Just wanted to say I am not slowing this down as a ploy to slow things down. Nope there's a specific reason things are the way they r however if I tell you then why read right? Anyway I'm having lots of fun writing this story. I apologize for the grammar and spelling errors. I unfortunately don't have time to fully proofread my chapters before I upload them. I barely have time to spell check and stuff. Anyway Stephanie Meyers owns all of Twilight and its Characters, as I am not Stephanie Meyers I am only forced to write this fanfic, otherwise Alice and Bella would have gotten together in the books and Edward would have a shield permanently placed around his head and then chucked into a gigantic ravine he can't climb out of with mountain lions lounging around just out of his reach slowly making him die of thirst for all eternity. Hmmm guess that answers the question as to whether or not I like Dickward. With that happy thought onto chapter 9.**

BPOV

"Alice! We have been shopping for nearly three and a half hours! Please tell me you plan on at least breaking for lunch?" I whined. Did I say that I could face _anything _with Alice? Maybe I should rephrase that.

"Only three hours? Bellsy we haven't even gotten started yet!" She said happily with a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

"One of us is only human and not blessed with the superior stamina of a vampire Alice" I whisper so lowly to myself that only Alice could here.

"Fine we can break. Let's get these bags to the car then we can go."

We have already made 3 trips to the car and honestly I'm surprised at how efficient Alice is at stuffing bags into her dinky little car. The only happy thought I had was that a few more trips and room would be non-existent for us. This means, we just might be able to cut this trip short. As luck would have I though, when we got to the car I noticed that all the bags we had put in it before were gone.

"Alice, Someone broke into your car and stole all your bags!" I exclaimed aloud.

"Silly Bellsy, no they haven't. I called home and asked Emmett and Jasper to run here and take a few bags home. It only takes a few minutes for us to run here and back. Plus, they owe me for betting against me once. You'll learn very quickly that you should never ever bet against me." She said mischievously.

"May I ask why that is?" I inquired.

"Well let's get the human some food and then we can talk about that. We have plenty of shopping left to do. It would never do to waste all our precious time out here in the parking lot."

I for one was ok with that, after all the fact that her car is empty and willing to take more bags, as well as two brothers who can empty it in minutes, was a little…..disheartening. 12 hours left to go…..joy.

"I'll meet you in the food court I'll go hunt really quick in some nearby woods. See you in a few ok? Oh and Bella, stay away from the Hot Dog on a Stick, unless you want an unbearable stomach ache. Trust me something went bad in their inventory" with that she was gone.

How did she know that? Hmmm maybe she smelled something bad? Oh well. I headed to the food court and just got a burger from McDonald's and then sat down to eat away from all the people. A group of three dark-tanned teenage boys decided to make their way to me. But they didn't look very friendly. In fact they seemed downright pissed.

"What the fuck are you doing here leech?" one on the left who looked almost as big as Emmett only taller, said with a sneer. I could see him visibly shaking with rage.

"U-uh I'm sorry?" I manage to choke out.

"Paul, calm down, we can't cause a scene here" The middle one and obviously the leader of the group. He looked older and wiser. I'd say he was about 20 or something.

"Calm down? One of these leeches is in a populated area and you want me to calm down?" the first one asked, raising his voice more. "I say we take this leech out!"

"Here Paul? In front of all these humans?" the first one asked like he was talking to a school kid

"Step outside leech!" the one named Paul spat.

"I-I don't know what's going on…" I stammer out getting scared.

"Surely you mutts can tell the difference between human and us?" said a beautiful wind chime like voice from behind me.

"What the fuck, another one? It's on now! Let's go leeches!" the one named Paul said trembling with rage even more.

"PAUL I SAID CALM DOWN!" ordered the guy in the middle guy and you could see Paul visibly calm down, although his eyes still held fire.

"Sam, I need not tell you about the treaty. However, your boy here was just about to attack an innocent human. Bellsy here is human if you would just take a second to observe her closely you will notice that….oh my god! She's eating a hamburger! And what's this? Is that….is that a heart beat? Why yes...yes I think it is." Alice smiled sweetly at the guy in the middle who I assume was Sam. Although Alice's smile was sweet, it was scary. I swear she looked ready to take Paul's face off.

Sam looked at me for a second and then realization hit.

"Oh my god! We are so sorry. Paul will be severely punished for this." Sam apologized to me

"U-um n-no it's o-ok" I said still visibly shaken.

"So you're a Cullen?" Sam asked Alice "Only leeches we have a treaty with are the Cullens"

"Yes I am" Alice said with her dangerously sweet smile again.

"Well then we will leave. Paul needs his punishment for nearly letting our secret slip and almost attacking a human. I'm sorry to say but would you be able to take care of…" he motioned toward me.

"Of course" Alice replied.

"Very well we'll be on our way. And if you can tell your patriarch that we need to meet in order to re-establish the treaty that would be helpful. I'd like to do it at the treaty line if you don't mind. I'd say around 6?" he inquired.

"That will be fine. Thank you and good bye" Alice said abruptly.

With that they left, the third one, who had been silent the whole time and staring at me, gave me one last puzzled look before starting to follow, yet he stopped again to look back at me.

"Bella?" the third one inquired. The other two stopped and turned around to watch. I looked up at the third one trying to place his face which was admittedly familiar….wait is that…

"Jacob?"

"Bella! It is you!" Jacob laughed and hugged me.

"What? How? My god you are so big! Are you on drugs?" I playfully smack his shoulder.

"No, you know I would never touch that stuff. When did you get back?" He questioned.

"Just recently, actually, it's good to see you!"

"Jacob" Sam called out.

"Damn hey listen I have to go, but maybe we can get together sometime and catch up?" Jacob asked. I felt Alice behind me, tense up she seemed to be vibrating. Was she…was she growling?

"Sure Jacob maybe later I'll see you later." I said as he went back to his friends. I turned around to look at Alice who still looked like she wanted to go after them and tear their heads off. So I slipped my hand into hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Alice, you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah I am" she said calming down by focusing her attention onto our linked hands. "I am now"

"Can you tell me what all that was about?" I ask "Because they were talking like they aren't humans either"

"They aren't and can we speak about it later? I'm afraid we are going to have to cut our date a little early. We need to get back soon and tell my family what happened." She said absentmindedly. My heart fluttered at the word _date. _

"Sure we can talk on the way back. And _date?_" I ask with a smirk

If vampires could blush I'm pretty sure she would be blushing right now. Instead her mouth was just opening and closing with no sound and her eyes were wide with shock. She was just so adorable!

I lean in and whisper in her ear "I like the sound of that."

I see her shudder lightly and then I pull her hand towards the car. But I'm stopped short. Puzzled I look back at the pixie vampire behind me.

"I said we had to cut our shopping trip short. I didn't say we were done. We have one last stop left" she said her eyes twinkling with evilness. Hmmm well played pixie well played.

With that she dragged me to the one store I wouldn't be caught dead in. and yet a store I wanted to see Alice in so badly. Victoria's Secret. This time I was the one gaping like a fish as she dragged me inside. As I looked around at all the pictures and mannequins I couldn't help but imagine Alice wearing each item instead. _Oh god, am I drooling? _Alice flitted around the store picking up this and that, before long she had a mountain of things for us to try on. Lingerie galore. We proceeded to the fitting room. But unfortunately only one room was available. So I suggested Alice go first since I wanted to prolong my hell a little longer, that and I wanted to see her in her lingerie first. Except Alice wasn't having none of that she pushed me into the stall and then got in after me. Surprised, and a little turned on, I gaped at her.

"Don't worry there's plenty of room in this stall for both of us. And like this we don't have to go outside we just show each other here. We can dress with our backs to each other." She said.

I was only able to nod my ok, and she turned around to try on her first set. Noticing I hadn't moved she looked over her shoulder and smirked.

"That lingerie isn't going to model itself Bellsy" she said playfully.

I blushed and turned around to start trying on things. Once finished we turned around at the same time and all I can say is, my mind went instantly to the gutter. And I mean badly, I saw every image that was on my laptop the other day only it was me and Alice and not some porn stars. My eyes just devoured her; I was drinking in the sight in front of me and loving every second. I noticed she was doing the same. And for some reason her eyes were black and not honey colored.

I smirked "Like what you see Alice?"

She smirked back "Right back at you Bellsy."

Somehow the distance between us closed and our bodies were so close to each other our faces mere inches apart. _I'm just going to go for it, move that last inch and just kiss her. _I decided. Suddenly Alice gasped and before I could react her lips were on mine. Oh my god! The feelings that rushed into me from kissing her are so much better than when I imagined it. I moaned into her mouth and responded passionately back. As we kissed I saw fireworks that would make 4th of July jealous. I was drowning in her taste and her cold lip against my warm ones made the kiss so much better. She ran her tongue across my bottom lip and I opened up to let her in-

KNOCK, KNOCK "Are you in need of any assistance?"

FUCK YOU CUSTOMER SERVICE! Of all the fucking times they choose now to be all "customer-first" instead of out there in the store? We broke apart and stared into each other's eyes before Alice responded to the sales lady telling her we were ok. We didn't try anything else on instead we purchased everything we brought in and then headed back to the car. Both of us thinking about what had just happened. I for one loved it. _Did Alice? _Oh shit what about Jasper?

"Jasper and I split yesterday so don't worry about that." Oh great. I think.

"H-how did you know what I was going to ask?" I ask puzzled.

"I'll tell you everything in the car ok? We have so much to talk about. And one of those things is what I'd like to know. What's up with you and Edward?"

SHIT I forgot about that. One thing's for sure, I need to fully reject Edward, as soon as I see him next.

"Nothing. He asked me out and I told him to wait" I answered truthfully.

"So you didn't say no? do you like him?" Alice asked. She almost sounded scared.

"Ew no Alice, I don't like him like that" _Not like I like you. _I thought to myself.

"Then why didn't you say no?"

"Because I never said no, I didn't know at the time if my ummm crush would return my feelings" I felt my face get redder.

"Ahhh I see and now?"

"Now I know I'm going to tell him no"

Alice seemed to be giddy all over again, she turned up the music and sang along, her attitude was so infectious that I couldn't help but follow along and sing with her. She had an amazing voice, I could almost just die listening to it.

"Oh yeah so who was that guy earlier?" Alice asked after about the fourth song and I had grown tired of singing.

"You mean Jacob?"

"Yeah, what's the story on that guy? Wait! Don't tell me, he's your crush?" Alice asked with a little mirth in her eyes. You could tell she didn't believe that line for a second she was just messing with me, so I decided to mess with her back.

"Yup" I said dreamily, "I've been in love with him for years since we were little."

Alice almost looked dumbstruck as she stared at me, her mouth flapping in the wind. Even looking like that she was still adorable. I couldn't hold it in and busted out laughing. Alice in turn realized she'd been had.

"That wasn't nice Bella!" she said pouting, which made her look even more adorable if that were even possible.

"Oh come on Alice if me kissing you back there doesn't clue you in on who my crush is then I have no idea what will"

"Ha ha very funny" She replied.

"No but seriously, he's just a childhood friend. His dad and my dad are best friends so every summer, when I use to visit, he and I would hang out. Of course I haven't seen him for years. So seeing him now was a huge surprise, he use to be a scrawny kid that I had to protect. Now look at him he's so huge!"

Alice just nodded her head as she continued to drive me home. That left me to think about things that have been bugging me. Like why did it always seem like Alice knew things were going to happen before they actually happened? What the hell was going on between Alice and those guys earlier? They had called Alice a "leech" which pretty much means they know what she is, and judging by the way they talked to her; they didn't seem scared of her. Which means they aren't human, so what are they?

**A/N: hope you guys like that one. And seriously, from here on out it will pick up. Fast. And no, I'm not just talking about the Bellicey goodness. I'm talking about the plot. From ch10 and onwards the real plot will begin. So thank you for reading and please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Hi everyone. I did say that the plot is going to pick up and not just about the Bellicey goodness. That doesn't mean that the Bellicey goodness won't continue. However it just means that it won't be the entire plot. There's more going on that just our two fave pair. With that said, onto chapter 10. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and not me. I know, I know, Alice and Bella are mad at that thought to. In fact Bella threw up when she first read the real story. The thought of her with Edward was enough to induce her to a vegetative state. Alice continues to be at her side until she comes out of her state of shock.**

NPOV

In the skies just over forks a winged being was flying erratically through the skies. Eva having survived the fight against Chaos was flying while losing strength, fast. The last energy was being put into her flight as well as her glamour so that no humans could detect her. Eva's wings were frayed, and broken in some places; she was flying out of sheer determination. One of her legs was bent in an unnatural way, while deep cuts and burns littered the rest of her body. One of her eyes was burned shut, but beginning its slow process to heal. In her arms she carried her love, her mate, Alisha. Ali didn't have as many injuries on her body as Eva did, but Ali was sporting a gaping hole through her midsection, and her life was fading fast. Normally Alisha's body would have been able to close the wound by now, however, the hole remained. _What in Gaia's name, did Chaos do to you my love? _Eva thought to herself.

"Damn you Chaos…." Evalynn thought as she looked down at her mate in her arms, who was fading fast. "And Damn you Ria"

Rialene's Betrayal hurt more than anything. They were supposed to be sisters, the only three of their kind. _Rialene had helped us defeat Chaos before and now….now she stands at his side? What the hell was going on? How did Chaos manage to get his rotting claws into her sister?_

"E-Eva…." A sputtering voice came out from in her arms. Realizing that Ali was awake, Eva flew down and landed in some woods and held her close.

"W-what is it Ali?" Eva glanced at the face of her mate, she had lost even more color, and she looked as though she was fading out of existence completely.

"I…I love you" Ali replied, before coughing and fading several shades more, if that was even possible.

"I know baby, I love you to. You're going to be ok, I promise you. We are going to get through this, I swear."

"No, my love" Ali smiled and shook her head slowly, she already knew this was it for her. "Not this time."

"N-no! I won't accept this! You can't leave me! What am I suppose to do without you?!" Eva whisper-screamed, she was pissed that her love would give up so easily, pissed she didn't protect her, and sadden because deep inside….she knew Ali was right. That didn't mean she had to accept it.

"He absorbed almost all of my powers; the only thing I have left is the Core. Please, take it." Ali sputtered before a she coughed again and spasm of pain coursed through her, her hand tightening in Eva's.

"No, don't tell me to do this…." Eva whispered.

"I-it's the o-only w-way….y-you know you c-can't do th-this on y-" a brief seizure of pain interrupts her, she takes a couple minutes to recompose herself before continuing, "you can't do this on y-your own."

"Baby I can't do this without you! Please you can't leave me!" Eva sobbed.

"I'm s-sorry….I…I can't g-go on….take it….I will always be with you"

Eva placed her hand on her mate's chest and cried as she stared down at the face of her lover. Her hand glowed brightly as she dipped it into Ali's chest, hesitatingly as she looked back at Ali.

"I love you, I'll see you soon, my love" Eva whispers.

"I love you too, I'll be waiting, my love" Ali says, she leans up and kisses Eva with all the strength she could manage to muster, ignoring the searing pain going through her body.

Eva kisses back, her tears falling on her lovers face as she brings her hand back out of Ali's chest, a glowing orb pulsating her hand. Once the orb leaves Ali's body, her entire form briefly glows before vanishing. Eva's tears fall to the forest floor, she clutches the orb to her body in a tight embrace. Her cry of anguish could be heard from several miles around. The orb disappears into her chest, and she curls up on the forest floor sobbing loudly, with only her aching loneliness and sense of loss as her companions

The sound of crushing dried leaves from being stepped on and low menacing growls permeates the air. Eva opens her eyes, now cold and empty, looking out at the pack of shifters. The wolves were now surrounding her and growling menacingly as they stalked in a semi-circle around her. She closes her eyes giving up completely on her life as the wolves close the circle. _Ali….I'm coming._

APOV

That was an interesting date. First Bella whines about it the entire first 3 hours, gets into trouble with those mutts, and then we kiss and nearly make out in a fitting room stall wearing only unmentionables. All in all, I'd say it was a very successful date. Well...almost. Those mutts had to ruin it though. I don't even know why they are so far from La Push. I had only heard about them from Edward before, he said their smell is disgusting. That was an understatement. They smelled like wet dog rolled into garbage, and then bathed in rotting eggs. They had idiotically accused Bella of being a vampire despite the fact that she was human. All because my smell was all over her. They were lucky Bella and humans were around or I would have castrated all of them.

I was hunting nearby and keeping an eye on Bella with my visions. I didn't need some stupid adolescent teenagers moving in on Bella while I was away. Just as I was about done with draining a deer I had happily come across, my vision went from seeing her purchase something from McDonalds to blank. I panicked and headed back as fast as I could. I was imagining so many disasters had happened. I blurred too fast for humans to see, and then it hit me. The smell...it was so awful. As soon as I saw them I knew exactly what they were. Hearing them threaten and scare _**my mate **_I wanted to rip them apart limb by limb. Fortunately for them, there were humans around.

I knew that I had to go report this to Carlisle as soon as possible so we made one detour to Victoria's (because I sooo had to) and we were on our way. I had told Bella that we would talk in the car but for the first few minutes it was quiet as I gathered my thoughts.

"Alice..." Bella started

"You are wondering about how I know things are going to happen before they happen correct?" I mused.

"Yeah, and you did it again! I thought you said Edward reads minds?"

"Well he does, apart from yours, but you know that"

"Yeah I was wondering that, is there something wrong with me?"

"Silly Bella we are the ones who aren't human, and have gifts, yet you wonder if something is wrong with you?"

She blushes and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Any way I believe I told you I have the gift of foresight? That's how I seem to know what's going to happen"

"But I thought that would be towards like, major events?"

"Well no, I mean I get those too, but I also get small decisions, mainly ones that concern me."

"So psychic?"

"Yes"

"So you knew I was going to kiss you in that stall that's why you gasped and jumped the gun?"

"Yea, I also saw what would have happened on the way to Seattle"

"Huh? What do you mea- NO WAY! You saw that?"

"Yep and might I say it was really hot"

"Oh my god! I'm so embarrassed"

"Silly human" I smirk at her. She sits there for a minute or two thinking about something before asking.

"So what were those guys back there?"

"As you can tell they weren't entirely human. But neither are they vampires. There are more than few different supernatural species in this world, my Bella"

I saw her blush at my possessive nickname.

"So what are they?"

"That I can't tell you, it's not my place however I can tell you that they are dangerous when angered."

"Are they dangerous to you?"

"One on one? No however in groups, yes they are. From what my family says they seem to have a way of communicating telepathically." I say as I pull up to the house. "We currently have a truce with them so they won't kill us so long as we stay with our vegetative diet"

We got out and I made sure to have the meeting with the mutts as my front thought for Edward and the kiss as a secondary back thought, that he can't reach. As we got out of the car I saw Bella hesitate as she looked at our house.

"Don't be nervous Bella you know most of us already and Carlisle and Esme are going to love you."

I take her hand and walk her into the house. Everyone is already in the living room having been alerted to my reason for being back so early by Edward.

"Alice, why did you bring her here already? I was going to introduce her to Carlisle and Esme as my mate tomorrow!" Edward complained

"Umm hello? 'her' is standing right here." Bella interjected with an annoyed look. Then walked over to Carlisle and politely introduced herself "Hello, I'm Isabella. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine Bella" Carlisle said, a bit taken aback by Bella's politeness.

"And I'm Esme. You are always welcome here" said Esme as she wrapped Bella up in a warm embrace causing the brunette to blush yet again.

"Now how about we sit down and talk about today's events?"

Everyone gathered on the couches and Edward and I sat at opposite sides of the room both of us leaving a spot for Bella. Bella didn't even waste time thinking about and she promptly sat down next to me. Pure joy went through me making Jasper grin like an idiot. Edward looked like he has swallowed some fire, he huffed and sat petulantly. Bella toyed with my shirt as I relayed today's events to them.

"While we were at the mall, Bella wanted to have some lunch. So while she ate I went to hunt. And I-"

"YOU LEFT MY MATE ALONE?!" Edward shouted in anger completely cutting me off.

"Edward, calm yourself! Bella is a grown woman; she would be fine by herself. Besides I'm sure Alice kept an eye on her"

"I did just that Carlisle, I kept my ability trained on seeing her" I said this as I glared at Edward.

"It doesn't matter you left her alone! What if something happened to her Alice? How-" Edward was interrupted by Bella.

"Excuse me Edward! I am right here! And I know damn well how to take care of myself! I'm not a baby!" Bella hissed at Edward. Oooh my little Bella…so feisty. I love it.

"Of course not Isabella, But, I was just stating-"

"But nothing! Sit down!" Bella shouted at him. He reluctantly sat back down, his mouth opening and closing. Bella then looked at me, "continue"

My eyes were alight with pride as I looked at Edward who was glaring at me harshly. So I winked. As I turned to face the family I noticed the stunned looks on Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle's face at Bella's rebuttal of Edward. Emmett was guffawing like it was the funniest thing he ever saw, and maybe it was. Rosalie was snickering at Edward's displeasure and sending Bella an approving smile.

"Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted" I continued as Edward huffed in and stewed in his own anger. "I was keeping my visions on Bella when suddenly her future went blank, so I hurried back and saw a couple of the Quileute shifters crowding around her and yelling at her for being one of us."

"SEE?! I told you, you shouldn't have lef-" Edward started fuming again. However, Bella had whirled around and clamped her hand on his mouth and pointed at him.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." She growled. And damn did she look hot all pissed off, I was having trouble not jumping her here and now.

"Go on Alice" Carlisle stated while sending a disproving glare at Edward who sulked and settled back in the couch again.

"I managed to diffuse the situation letting them realize that Bella was in fact human. They requested a meeting and Bella and I came back home" I finished, I looked down at my lap for a second and noticed that Bella's hand had stopped playing with my shirt and had found its way into mine. I looked back up ad Bella, who was still glaring at Edward. It was like she didn't even know she did it. I smiled and looked at the room where Rosalie was smirking at me, looking pointedly at our joined hands then arching her perfectly sculptured brow. I just smiled at her and mouthed 'tell you later'.

"We will all partake in this meeting so that the wolves will know of our scent." Carlisle said

"Ummm all? And wolves?" Bella asked.

Carlisle looked at me puzzled. "Sorry I didn't tell her what they were" I said.

"That's alright. Bella the boys from La Push are shape-shifters who shift into wolves. Kind of like werewolves except they aren't werewolves." Carlisle informed Bella. "This you will have to keep secret along with ours."

"Oh" Bella replied, "that's alright I won't tell."

"We need to prepare for this meeting so we need to hunt. Alice take Bella home. Everyone else please go hunt" Carlisle said, making a shooing motion with his hands.

"I'll take her home" said Edward.

"No Edward, I need to talk with you about the wolves so let Alice do it" Carlisle said, giving me a wink behind Edwards back.

"Wait!" Bella shouted and went over to Edward and took his hand. Suddenly my stomach turned, and a brief panic attack started to arise in my gut.

"What is it my love?" Edward crooned, and I wanted to rip his face off.

"I am not your love Edward, and I'm sorry however I do not like you the same way as you like me. I thought about it and I'm sorry but I cannot date you." She said, her eyes then flashed over to mine and she smiled "I like someone else."

"Bella, you don't mean that" Edward said surprise and shock evident throughout his whole body.

"Well no you decide to call me Bella? In any case yes I mean it. I only see you as friend" with that she turned away from him and grabbed my arm, leaving a stunned Edward behind in her dust. "Let's go Alice"

She pulled me towards the door and I laughed as I let her lead me to the car. We drove in silence to her house which didn't take long. We sat in front of her house for awhile before she spoke up.

"Apart from everything that happened at lunch and the three hours before. I enjoyed our...date Alice." She said shyly.

"As did I, My Bella"

Suddenly we were kissing, I don't even know when it started but I soo didn't want it to end. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened up allowing my tongue to dart inside. Our tongues intertwined and fought for dominance, to which I was happy to submit. It was like a caged animal that had been caged up too long was suddenly broke out. The unbridled passion was intense and I had not felt anything like this my entire undead life. I never wanted it to end, but the human needed to breathe and as we pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Our eyes said everything we couldn't say out loud. She quickly kissed me again and then hopped out and into her house.

I sat there, reliving the moment before locking it in my minds treasure chest. I left my car at my house and went into the woods to hunt. My mind replaying over and over our recent kiss as well as our fitting room impromptu. Suddenly I stop in the middle of the trees as I'm hit with a vision of being attacked by Edward. Before I could react, once the vision was over, I was suddenly thrown through several trees and pinned by my throat to a huge redwood by a snarling Edward.

"SHE'S MINE ALICE!"

**A/N there's chapter 10, hope you guys liked the little cliffy, I know I know, cliffys suck. But too bad, deal with it. For those wondering what happened to Eva and Ali that caused them to have so many injuries. That will be covered in later chapters. For now please leave a review. This is the last chapter of the story that I had prewritten from a year ago when I started this story, then comp died, I took it down. Recently started to repost it. After this chapter it's all new for everyone. For those of you who have read the story a year ago, you can pretty much treat the next chapter as the real update to the story. **

**Also from this point I've decided to write the rest, way better than before. I'm sorry if the story is poorly written. I don't have a beta; I don't know how to look for one. If anyone would like to help beta then shoot me a message. I just hope this story is interesting enough for now. I'll try to do better ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: It's been a while since my last chapter, I apologize. Just had a bit of writer's block, I would have done an A/N chapter but I hate those so I decided not to do it. At first my laptop was down and I needed to get it fixed. Still do, but I got it at least operational. After that it was simply me reading other fanfics. And seriously if you haven't already, you need to try **_**In Another Life**___**by Kathryn518. Hands down the best story on here. If you haven't read it but are enjoying mine…..GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES AND GO READ IT! It makes my story look like crap in comparison. And my story is crap to begin with but I don't really care I'm still going to write it. But seriously if you want a good story, stop reading mine and read hers. You won't be disappointed and you'll forget this story even exists. o.o. I mean I did . and I'm the one writing this one. Anywho. I'm back and ready to write again so, on with chapter 11 for those of you retarded enough to stay with this story. Omg I just called my readers retarded! Oh well. Shows I'm the bigger retard doesn't it? Someone's going to review and tell me that "you know calling your readers retarded is a good way to get them to leave you" and guess what? I do know! I'm just messing with you guys. C'mon like you guys have never called your friends retards? Yes I said it I consider you all my friends ^_^. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This retard writing this story does not own Twilight or its characters. This retard only owns the characters that aren't in the books. **

APOV

"SHE'S MINE ALICE!"

Staring at Edward's face which is contorted in rage as he snarled his claim on MY Bella, his breath smelled like he had drank from a sickle cell anemic squirrel, not that I know what that smells like, It's just...his breath was really bad.

"Edward, if she was yours, why was she kissing me? Oh! That's right! It's cuz she's mine!" I snarled back at him.

Then I elbowed the tree and it broke, with the weight Edward was applying on me to pin me to the tree, it caused the tree to fall backwards. As we both fell I kicked out with my legs catching him in the stomach and chest, which sent him flying through the trees behind him. I was up on my feet in a flash and ready for his next attack. He was being irrational and instinctual, just like a new born. That made him predictable. He flashed forward in an attempt to shove with both hands into my chest. I manage to side-step around him and end up behind him, I shoved him hard in the back and he tripped over the fallen log. He was surprised by the maneuver and sprawled out on the forest floor. He scrambled up and attempted to grab for me, ducking under I grab his arm and step in turning around, using his momentum to execute a perfect shoulder throw, tossing him threw a few more trees. He was up on his feet and in front of me in a flash looking at me curiously. Then his face visibly calmed down and he got into his stance, he was finally going to get serious. I smirked and closed my eyes.

Edward punched, kicked and swung while I had my eyes closed, my gift warned me when and where he would strike, naturally his counters kept getting closer as he used his mind reading to see my visions and try to counter my counter. As he got closer and closer to with his strikes I abandoned my visions and opened my eyes. I didn't need them to win; I cleared my mind and faced him head on. He struck out at me and I ducked under it crouching low I brought my leg out and around to strike his legs taking them from under him. As he fell I punched out at his face making his skin crack as his body soared out to hit a tree toppling it over. He was up in a flash and blurred around behind me, but at the moment I was already swinging around leading with my fist. I cracked his jaw even more as it struck his face sending him sideways through the brush, I was on him instantly punching kicking and sidestepping all of his attempts. After landing a few strikes to his smug head he stepped back and looked at me.

"You should know that you were never able to beat me." I taunted him. As a matter of fact no one was ever able to beat me. After Jazz taught me, I was able to learn quickly and surpass him. Only ones who could beat me were Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle had training from his Volturi days and of course he passed those onto his wife making them the dynamic duo pair.

"Why would you do this to me? Stealing MY mate?" He roared at me.

"SHE. IS. NOT. YOUR. MATE! If she was your mate, then why is she attracted me? Obviously, because she's NOT your mate! She is mine! That's why I had those visions of her. It was for ME! NOT you! Get it through your thick skull!" I snarled back. Then I'm hit with a vision of the family arriving, as I'm coming out of the vision Edward barrels into me, pinning me to the floor and proceeds to pound my face. I could have gotten out of this but knowing the family was on their way I just let it happen.

"EDWARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Esme cried out. Edward was suddenly thrown off as Emmett and Jasper held him back. Rose and Esme came over to me to make sure I was ok, I had a few breaks and cracks in my face but I was alright. Nothing some blood wouldn't cure. I smiled tauntingly at Edward as Esme was berating him for attacking me.

"She's trying to steal my mate!" Edward pouted like a kid.

"Bella is NOT your mate! She's mine and she chose ME" I yelled back at him. "God it's like reasoning with a two year old!"

"Enough!" Carlisle commanded "We don't have time for this. The meeting with the wolves is soon. We need to get going. Jasper, Emmett escort Edward to the meeting area. Rose, help your sister. We'll talk about this later."

With that it was over. Rose helped me to my feet and we took off towards the meeting spot, except Rose and I took a detour so that I could get some blood from a herd of dear a few miles out of the way. I managed to drink my fill without spilling a drop on myself. As I closed my eyes I felt the cracks close up and heal over, that of course was when Rose decided to speak up.

"Seeing you the "Fighting Pixie" pinned by Edward while he played meat tenderizer with your face is not something I thought I'd ever see." She smirked at me while leaning on a tree with her arms crossed.

"Did you not see my handiwork on his face?" I smirked at her as I finished up my meal.

"Yeah I noticed the beating, so how did he get the upper hand?"

"I saw a vision of you guys coming so I just let it happen"

"You are devious…."

"Oh? You had doubts?"

We laughed and headed out to the meeting spot, the meeting should have been under way already. As we approached the garbage/wet dog smell permeated the air and burned our noses. Seriously, they sell some pretty good dog shampoo at the local pet store, they should think about bathing in it for about a month. As we approached the meeting site we could hear the growls of the wolves as well as those of our family. Quickening our pace in concern for our family, we burst out onto the scene coming out right behind Jasper and Esme. In the front Carlisle had his hands up as he was talking to one of the natives, an older male who looked to be in his 20s wearing cut off jeans as shorts and no shirt. There were four wolves around him, a russet colored wolf to his right and a lighter tan colored wolf to his left. Behind them fanned out were a grey wolf and another brown wolf a bit darker in color but bigger.

"You have two more vampires than the last time you guys visited. You aren't supposed to be biting people. The treaty is void!" The shirtless male said as he pointed at me and Jasper, spewing venom with every word.

"Whoa! Whoa! First, when the treaty was originally made, it was limited to only here in Forks Washington. Second, Alice and Jasper were not bitten by any member of my family. They came to us on their own." Carlisle tried to explain to the fuming shifter.

"That's right." Jasper interjected. "I was turned by a vampire named Maria in the south during the Civil War."

"And I was turned just over a hundred years ago in the early 1900s." I spoke up as well in the defense of my coven leader. "I don't know my creator. I found Jasper here about 70 years back and together we found Carlisle and his coven."

"So as you can see Sam, the treaty has not been violated and we stand here to make sure the treaty is still intact. We will not go into your land nor will we hunt or bite any human while here in Forks." Carlisle said.

Suddenly Bella's face shot through my vision, only in this one she was a vampire running through the forest with me. It wasn't a vision of the future, that much I was certain; it was simply a day dream of some sort. But the implication was not lost on me. Obviously as my mate I would want to turn Bella but I couldn't do that here in Forks. Was that maybe why Carlisle chose to voice the treaty in that way? Stating that the treaty only specified not turning people here in Forks maybe that meant that I could turn her outside of Forks? Assuming she of course would want this life.

"Alice!" Edward growled at me, "Control your fucking thoughts bitch!"

"Edward now is not the time!" Carlisle hissed at him, he nodded his head at Emmett and Jasper who both took a hold of Edward and dragged him off.

"What was that about?" Sam asked clearly confused at what was going on.

"Our son Edward has a dispute with one of our members and he chose the wrong time to voice it out. Don't worry we have it under control. But I do apologize for his outburst," Carlisle assured Sam.

"Hell I don't really care let them fight to the death. I couldn't care less if one of them died. Hell, if we're lucky maybe they will kill each other off then that's two less leeches to worry about."

"Anyway on with the treaty, can we assume it is still on then?" Carlisle asked trying to get back on topic. But his voice now held an edge. He clearly didn't appreciate Sam's humor.

"For now, but we will be watching you. If you so much as look at a human like they're a piece of steak, or poke your toes over the treaty line, we'll tear you to pieces!" With that Sam turned his back on Carlisle to walk away, not even giving Carlisle time to respond. _Rude much?_ Then Sam suddenly turned around with a curious expression in his face.

"Did any of you guy's happen to see or hear anything strange earlier today?" He asked Carlisle.

"No I haven't" Carlisle looked at each of us and we all shook our heads. "What's this about Sam?"

"Nothing" Sam then phased and ran after his pack, leaving us confused with his last question.

However recent events pushed the question out of our minds as Carlisle turned to the rest of us and looked at me giving me a strained smile which he then turned to the rest of us. Esme immediately went to his side and he calmed visibly. I could tell the superiority complex the wolves have were grating on his nerves, but for the sake of peace, he became the better man and let it slide. Esme's effect on him was instant; the tension in his body seemed to have left him all together as he looked into her eyes and smiled a more genuine smile. I wondered for a moment if Bella would have that effect on me or me on her.

"Let's go home. I believe this has been a pretty eventful day for us all. And I for one would like to hear how Edward got the drop on our 'Fighting Pixie'" He smirked at me to show that he wasn't truly mad at me for what happened between me and Edward, but there was a look in his eye that told me I wasn't quite out of the woods yet.

"If you must know, I was testing out my resiliency" He scoffed at my answer and as one group we all ran back to the house reaching it in mere seconds.

We entered the house to find Emmett in front of the T.V. playing Call of Duty with Jasper and getting his ass handed to him. Meanwhile Edward was at his piano staring at it like he was lost in thought. As we entered the room he glared at me like I would somehow spontaneously combust before his eyes just from that.

"We can wish can't we?" Edward spat in response to my thoughts.

"Oh lighten up Edtard, and get out of my head already!" I spat back at him.

"Enough" Carlisle called out. "What is going on between you two?"

"Alice is trying to steal my mate!" Edward shouted. I snorted at the fact that he still seemed to think that Bella was his mate. Big mistake, whoops. Edward lunged at me with a snarl, I neatly flipped out of his way and his hands tore into the couch and broke the frame making the whole thing collapse and leaving them both in a heap on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at the site and from the chuckles around the room neither could Rosalie or Jasper or Emmett who guffawed shaking the foundation of the house.

"Edward! Get a hold of yourself young man! I will not have you destroying my furniture!" Esme snapped at him, though I could tell behind her façade she was close to laughing to at the sight of Edward sprawled out in a heap on floor over a pile of what use to be the couch.

"Jasper, Emmett if you please" Carlisle said in a tired voice. At his command the two boys moved in to pick Edward off the floor and held him up.

"Edward, first of all, if she is your mate no one can take her from you. Second, Alice's visions are not there for your benefit, they are for her benefit so her seeing your mate is highly unlikely. We all know she had her visions because this human is her mate, not yours. So you need to come to terms with that. She is not your mate, she is Alice's" Carlisle explained calmly "And if you ever lay your hands on a family member again I will cast you out. Don't for a second think I won't just because you are the first person I turned. I am this coven's patriarch and I will not have dissent in this family. She is your sister, you should be supporting her."

Edward looked shocked at Carlisle's words. It was like he never thought Carlisle would side against him on anything. It seemed he had taken his position with this coven's "golden boy" a whole lot differently than it actually was. Carlisle had no qualms with letting him go, if that was for the good of the coven, just because he was Carlisle's first "child" didn't mean he had immunity. Finally Edward looked down at the ground, as if in defeat and Carlisle glanced at Emmett and Jasper and nodded to them.

"Take him out to hunt"

With that they left, for a second Carlisle watched as they disappeared out the back and into the forest. Esme came up from behind him and laid her hand on his back. Just like back with the wolves it had an immediate effect on him and he relaxed, letting out a long sigh. He turned to his wife and smiled letting her know he was ok. He may have said what he did, and it may even be true but that doesn't make it any less difficult for him. He turned around to look at me with serious look.

"Alice, while we do agree that Bella is your mate. That doesn't mean you should antagonize Edward with your thoughts." He said.

"I wasn't! Carlisle I was walking through the woods thinking of my date with Bella when he ambushed me! And then with the wolves it was a passing thought that flashed through my mind about Bella being a vampire if she chose to be. But the fact that we can't turn her here, even if she wanted to be turned, meant that we would have to do it elsewhere." I protested.

"Alice I understand that I do. But try not to spite him please I really do not wish for anymore fights between our family members." He looked at me imploringly so I nodded. "Good, though I am quite proud that you picked up what I was saying to the wolves. Should Bella want to be turned you will need to do it somewhere that's not here."

"Yes I understand Carlisle. And I will refrain from antagonizing Edward anymore, my apologies."

"It's ok Alice. Now let's all relax for tonight and get ready for tomorrow." Carlisle then turned to go upstairs pausing to turn back and hold out his hand to Esme who smiled and took it following her husband up the stairs to their room.

"Well I think that well" Rosalie said sarcastically as she plopped herself on the couch and picked up a magazine to read.

"I think so too" I looked over at the T.V. and saw that Jasper and Emmett's game was on pause. Looking mischievously at Rosalie, I decided to see if she was up for a match. "Challenge you to the rest of their game? Jasper is up by three points, I'll take Jasper's spot you take Emmett since you're the best in this house at this game, aside from Esme, and I'd say it's a pretty good handicap. What do you say?"

"Fine, winner has to treat the next shopping trip"

"What?! Rosalie! Either one of us spends almost a hundred grand. With the both of us together we spend almost half a mil!"

"Then you better not lose little sis. Oh! And no powers."

"Fine" I grumbled and got ready to play my best.

**A/N: So like I said I was busy and broken laptop. Honestly I was also having too much fun reading other fanfics. I'm thinking of doing a Victorious fanfic later. I'm a huge fan of Jori stories. And I do have an idea for one. Who knows maybe I will write one. Well there you have it the long awaited ch11. Sorry it took so long but hey it's here now right? Thanks to all the people who reviewed and those who are reading I thank you as well. I know my story isn't all that good just yet but hey it's a work in progress. I'll of course attempt to bring updates a lot faster. So don't worry ch12 will not be 2 or 3 months from now. I will try to do updates weekly or at least bi weekly. Anyway til next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Bleh, alright I know it's been longer than the week I promised. Sorry about that. My computer is still on the fritz so finding time to do a chapter is hard. Not to mention getting caught up bellice, and jori fandom. Hehe what can I say? There are some good writers out there. Any ways, I've done two Alice POV's because….well I figured it would have been more evil to do a Bella POV right after chapter 10's end. I mean I already had made you guys wait right? So I figured I'd be a good girl and do two Alice POV's . In any case this chapter is in Bella's POV right after her date with Alice. Enjoy. And you know I don't own anything right? Well except for Evalynn and Alisha. Toodles. See you at the bottom.**

BPOV

After the date with Alice, I was flying on cloud nine, humming a stupid tune that had gotten stuck in my head as I walked into the house. I waved at Charlie who was sitting in his lazy boy in front of the TV. Next to him in a wheelchair was an old friend of my dad's, Billy Black, father of Jacob Black an old play mate of mine from my childhood.

"Bella, you remember Billy don't you?" Charlie asked gesturing with the beer bottle in his hand at his friend.

"Oh yeah sure! Ummm… Jacob's dad, right?" I asked a bit confused at first. It had been a long time since I last came here and seen either Jacob or Billy.

Billy didn't look any different since the last time I saw him but I was sure Jacob was quite different. He and I were inseparable as kids; I was the big sister type to him. He had always been a crybaby, crying about anything that had happened to upset him: a skinned knee, a bully, dropped ice cream cone, a loud dog. Bella wondered what had become of the poor kid and if he'd ever finally grown a pair.

"That's right Bella, how've you been? You've grown so much." Billy said as he looked me over. It was bit off-putting. Not in a creepy "old guy sizing up a young girl" way but more of a "doting father over a potential daughter-in-law" kind of way. Billy had always had this fantasy about having me marry his crybaby son. I'd know, because he'd always suggest it.

"Thanks Billy, how's Jacob?" I asked just to be polite and because I was a little curious as to what became of Jacob.

"Oh don't worry Bella your fiancé has grown into a fine man I'm sure you will approve" See? What I tell you? It would never cross his mind that I might not be into his…"godsend" of a son. Even if he had gone from crybaby to Eros himself, I still wouldn't be interested since I'd be looking for a little less down in the pants and a little more up in the chest.

"So how was your day out Bella? Where'd you go?" Charlie piped in. Thank god for that man, always able to change the topic at the right moment.

"It was fine Alice took me shopping."

"Shopping? You?" He chuckled.

"Yes me dad." I rolled my eyes. "I didn't exactly have a choice. Alice all but strong armed me into it."

"Alice? Alice Cullen?" Billy asked incredulously.

"Yep the little spitfire of the Cullens you know 'em?" I asked. I noticed he had stiffened at the mention of Alice and I was curious as to what he knew.

"You should pick your friends a little more carefully Bella. Those guys aren't as good as you think" Billy eyed me sternly.

"They seem alright to me. I know Carlisle personally I see him at the hospital from time to time. And I have heard nothing but good things about them Billy. What do you know that I don't?" Charlie inquired.

"Just be careful. Charlie, I've got to get going. Just heed what I said about the Cullens and look into what I asked you for old friend." Billy wheeled himself towards the door, but not before stopping by me to say one more time. "Be careful."

After they took off I was still confused. Charlie followed him out the door while I went to the fridge to get a soda. I walked back into the living room having just popped the tab when Charlie came back in.

"What's Billy got you looking in on?" I asked Charlie as he shut the front door and moved back to his lazy boy chair.

"Well some guys around town are spooked about some giant wolf-like creatures that are being spotted around the reservation and have been taking pot shots at what they see. Billy expressed his concerns that they might accidently shoot a native that might be in the woods at the wrong time; since they are known to take walks around there land."

"That makes sense. What does Billy have against the Cullens?" I asked as I sipped my soda and seated myself on the couch.

"You know the natives, they don't take kindly to strangers, and the Cullens are new so they look at them with distrust. I'm sure once they see the good that, that family does things will blow over. So tell me about your shopping trip." Charlie cocked an eyebrow. "I can't get you to buy your school supplies let alone clothes. What magic tricks did Alice pull to get you to go shopping with her?"

"Yeah…about that….." I duck my head and blush, my mind racing back to when Alice took my hand in the parking lot of the mall and the way it made me feel at the time. "Dad, there's something I need to talk to you about…."

"Sure Bells what's up?" Charlie had sat back in his chair holding his beer making an attempt to watch what was on the T.V. and pay attention to me at the same time. It was an admirable effort but what I had to tell him, kind of needed his entire attention.

"Dad it's important." I said looking at him expectantly.

He took one glance at me and noticed how serious I was and promptly turned off the T.V. and sat back in his lazy boy sipping the bottle as he gave me his undivided attention.

"Go ahead Bells what's on your mind?"

I took a deep breath and searched my mind for what I was going to say. I knew what I wanted to say I just didn't know how I wanted to say it. It's a huge ordeal having to come out to your parents. I mean you hear it all the time: Parents disowning their kids for being a certain way, or worse, beating them straight. The worst were ones where the parents set up a "mercy rape". Not saying Charlie was one of them. In fact I knew he wasn't going to be like that. But that still didn't make it any less daunting. I wasn't sure how he would react, I was pretty sure my mom would be ok with it, but as for Charlie I just didn't know. I knew he wouldn't go as far as disowning me or anything like that. But, would he make me stop seeing her? Would he tell me to break up with her? Would he welcome her with open arms or keep her at a distance? Would the bond between father and daughter be blurred or overwritten? Or would it stay the same? One thing was for sure….I was about to find out. I took a deep breath and tried to pull all the words I need to say that were floating around in my head down into a sentence that would aptly fit what I wanted to convey Charlie.

"Imseeingaliceandiloveherijusthopeyoudontmind" I blurted out as fast as I could without thinking in a speed that I was sure Alice and her family would have been proud of. "Well, that's it. Okay bye!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Bells, wait" Charlie said shaking his head as though he the words had somehow become cobwebs in his hair. "Want to run that by me again? In a slower more dad-friendly kind of way so that I can understand what you said? All I heard was gibberish. It's almost like talking to a drunk driver when you pull them over."

Charlie chuckled at his own joke and I took another deep breath, a vision of Alice flashed in my mind and I relaxed and closed my eyes and tried again.

"Dad, I'm gay, and umm I'm dating Alice, We love each other and I just wanted to let you know and hopefully get your approval on it. She really means a lot to me"

I finally got it out and it felt really good. Like a huge weight was taken of my shoulders. My eyes were still closed as I waited for my dad to say something. When nothing came I slowly opened my eyes to look at Charlie. He was wide eyed and staring at his beer like it had told him that it was gay and not me. For a few minutes he just stared at the bottle. And I shifted in place nervously waiting to see what his reaction would be.

"D-dad?" I asked when nothing seemed to be coming from him for while.

"Huh? What?" He finally looked up at me like he was in a trance the whole time.

"About what I said?" I prompted him, reminding him why we were sitting here.

"Oh yes. Umm…You and Alice….okay" He said flatly as he took another swig of his beer and finished it then went back to staring at the bottle again.

"Okay? That's it?" I asked incredulously. I have no idea what I was expecting but this definitely wasn't anywhere near what I was expecting.

"Yeah...okay…I'm going to you know, get to bed I have a...uhhh early wake-up call tomorrow." Charlie said as he walked to his room. He still looked shell shocked and out of it as I watched him leave completely perplexed on his reaction.

It wasn't like he totally hated the idea. It was more like….he had no idea what to say or do with that information. In a way that made sense, he was a man of few words and a man of routine. His life for the last few years had always consisted of the same thing here and there. Things he knew, things he could handle. All of a sudden my arrival has thrown his whole life into….well something new. He wasn't use to it. Not saying he hated it because I can see it in his eyes that he loves having me around close to him and that he'd been waiting for my return for a long time. But a teenage daughter can be trial for anyone let alone a guy like Charlie. I decided I'd give him some time then confront him with the news again later once he'd gotten use to the idea of his daughter not only dating, but dating a girl. It's like two bombs at once.

I moved from the couch and went to my room opening the door my jaw fell and quite literally hit the floor. My room was covered in bags of clothes, all from earlier in the day while we shopped, there was even a note stuck to one of the bags. Picking it off I read the note realizing to be from Jasper.

_Bella,_

_Good evening ma'am, Alice asked us to drop these off at your place; she insisted that for the time being you do nothing 'til she gets there. She will swing by and go through your closet and replace what needs replacing. My condolences go out to you and what you will be enduring when she gets there. But, as Emmett would say, "Better you than me"._

_Sincerely _

_Jasper Hale _

I sighed to myself as I read the note and shook my head. My mind flashing back to the hell inside the mall and wondered just how bad it was going to be when she got here and started to go through all my stuff. I shook my head at the thought as I remembered the pure joy that lit up Alice's face every time she found and outfit or saw me in one. I even blushed remembering the heated fitting room incident. As I navigated around my room I realized that Charlie had never said anything about the shopping bags. In fact he hadn't even been aware that I went shopping, which means he hadn't seen all these bags. So how'd they get all the bags in here without Charlie realizing? I looked over at the window on instinct and saw it open as the wind was blowing through the drapes. Well that answered that question. I started moving bags to one side of the room in order fort here to be room to walk. I hadn't even noticed we got this many bags, some even had clothes I don't remember seeing her buy or hold them up for me to see. I knew the boys had been emptying out the small Porsche every time it got full. Once I was finished moving things away I flopped myself onto the bed and closed my eyes drifting off into a dreamland were cute spiky raven-haired pixies danced in lingerie and made their homes in fitting room stalls.

NPOV

Eva woke up and didn't recognize where she was, it was some kind of wooden barn that was empty except for the hay and a table against a far wall well out of reach. Immediately she was on the defensive and brought her hands up, or she would have except she noticed she had chains on them as well as her ankles. Thick shackles stared up at her as she checked over herself. During her slumber it appeared all her wounds had healed. All of her throwing knives were taken and sitting on table. She briefly looked around and was about to call for Ali until her memory came rushing back and a bitter sob ripped through her as she remembered watching her love vanish before her eyes. She wanted to follow but she had a job to do. Find the next Valkyrie.

The barn doors burst open as several tanned boys walked in; all of them had no shirts on and eyed her suspiciously. Behind them a man in a wheel chair rolled in as well, as the boys parted he came in and looked at her with a slightly confused look on his face. Immediately she knew she was in the presence of Shape-Shifters, or just Shifters for short. They were a race of super humans that had obtained the necessary abilities to defend humans from other supernaturals, abilities given to them mostly by Eva or by Ali in the past. The abilities were given to ancestors and then passed down through the ages by gene. By the smell she also determined they were wolf Shifters. Probably thought themselves as werewolves, even though they were not, the real werewolves were far worse and powerful, and above them were the Lycans. Shifters gained the ability to fight supernaturals; however they were not as powerful. They needed to be in a pack or group to take down one supernatural. Unless they were able to take another supernatural by surprise, they couldn't even dream of taking one alone. They were considered, in the supernatural world, half breeds. Where supernaturals were immortal from the start of their existence, Shifters had a choice. If they continue to shift they were immortal, if they chose not to shift and settle down with their mates, who were always human, they would die a mortal death. These Shifters seemed to be a cocky bunch, most likely not knowing she had given the first of their kind the abilities they all now possess. As the man in the wheelchair rolled up next to her almost like he didn't fear her. She realized they didn't know she could easily break the chains by barely flexing. She decided to play the part of a helpless supernatural though as the man began speaking.

"What are you?" he asked staring at her. She remained silent though and stared back at him.

"Don't want to talk huh? Well you don't smell like a leech but we can't be sure you aren't a threat to the town. If you don't talk we will kill you"

She looked at the man in the eye, and kept silent. She wanted to laugh at that statement. Even if she were to lie down and do nothing these mongrels wouldn't be able to put a dent in her. She was to them what they were to normal humans. Sure she wasn't invulnerable, she could still be hurt possibly killed on the off chance she wasn't paying attention by Lycans and Ancient vampires and a few other things but not by a shifter, the weakest of the lot. They can kill other supernaturals but never a Valkyrie.

The man sighed and nodded to the male on his right as he backed up out of the way. Eva easily identified him as the Alpha of the pack, her attention was drawn to the boy on his right whom she identified as the true Alpha but was apparently not ready for the position as he was still very young. Snapping her attention back to the current Alpha she saw him burst into a horse-sized wolf and roar at her. She stared at him unimpressed, as he lunged at her she deftly avoided by moving the smallest amount of distance out of the way, he flew by her and skidded to a stop and lunged at her again. She sighed and suddenly her wrists blurred breaking the chain as though they were nothing but dried twigs, she then caught the Shifter by the throat before kicking her legs free, as she held the Alpha in the air with one arm as his legs scratched at her but did no damage at all to her skin or to her battle armor. The others all shifted as well and lunged to attack, she threw the Alpha at the wolves attacking from the left, bowling all of them with enough force they burst through the bar wall and outside, back to the wolves on right she caught the boy who wasn't ready to be Alpha by the leg and swung him around sweeping aside the other wolves and sending them all through the wall as well. She then threw the wolf she had by the leg aside like piece of trash. They all got back up and shook their heads they growled and circled her again. This time they planned to attack her from behind, then the sides rather than head on. She smirked and spun around round house kicking the attacking wolf before catching both wolves attacking from the side. Swinging them around as though they were weapons she swept aside the next few attacks before slamming one of them down on a wolf trying to attack at her ankles. Stepping on the back of the wolf she just slammed into the ground she leapt up in the air and threw the last wolf at the current Alpha that had jumped as well sending them both rolling back through the wall. As she landed she spun around held out her arms clothes-lining the two wolves attempting to attack her from behind.

"ENOUGH!" She cried the power of her voice forcing all the wolves to grovel on the floor. "I am not your enemy, but don't think for a second that you can beat me. Even if I were standing here all day doing nothing with you mutts biting my ankles, you wouldn't be able to kill me. Now do me a favor and CHANGE"

With that all the boys including the Alpha were all force shifted back into their human forms, with a look of confusion on their faces they looked around bewildered as to why they changed back.

"Did you do that?" The Alpha asked.

"Yes I have command over your species. What I am is your superior, you guys protect the humans from vampires and other monsters, and my job is to police the supernaturals."

"You're the Winged-One?" The man in the wheel chair had returned and looked at me with fear in his eyes this time. "I had heard the tales of the Winged-Ones, they gave us the power to protect our family ages ago from vampires. I had thought you guys were a myth and not real, I apologize for our poor behavior."

"It's fine, I do seem to remember giving power to a certain chieftain in this area long, long ago when a female vampire decimated the area. I am Eva and I am a Valkyrie, a police of sorts for the supernatural world."

"I am Billy and this is Sam" Billy gestured to the current Alpha of the pack "He is the Alpha of this pack"

"I hope you guys understand you aren't real were wolves?" I released my hold on them sure now they wouldn't attack me; I had been keeping them quiet and still.

"What are we then?" Sam asked as soon as he was able to move and speak

"You are Shape-Shifters that take the form of a wolf. Actual Werewolves are much bigger and walk on two legs, I'm sure you've seen the movies. And then there are the Lycans. They are able to shift between both a giant wolf that dwarfs your own, and the two legged form the werewolves have only far more powerful"

"What brings you to us Your Gracefulness?" Billy asked respectfully. "And why were you injured?"

"I have a mission here in Forks as for my injuries, I was injured in a battle with a being far more deadly than vampires or wolves put together. A being more powerful than I, who wants nothing more than war, Chaos the Dark Lord"

"The Dark Lord? He hasn't been heard of since the stories of when we got our powers."

"Yes shortly after you guys got your powers your ancestors helped in the first Supernatural War. A time when Vampires and Lycans fought against each other with such hatred, the carnage was irreparable. The one pulling the strings behind the war was the Dark Lord, Chaos. My sisters and I were able to stop him, but he had gotten away. With his defeat and subsequent departure though, the first war ended. But now signs have been popping up that he is returning."

"You have our lives at your service Your Gracefulness" Billy bowed in his chair and following after him Sam and the rest of the pack knelt on one knee in reverence. "You stated you had a mission here? If we can help we would like to"

"I'm looking for someone; I don't know who it is or where they are. But I will know once I find them."

"A criminal?"

"A successor"

**A/N: Well then, this chapter wasn't much I know, I wanted it to just portray awkwardness of Charlie in his new environment of taking care of a teenage girl who just came out. I think I did ok but I'm not sure. I see Charlie as awkward towards things that are new to him. So I did this chapter. Many may disagree with me but whatever. Anyway read and review. I know for some of you this chapter mey not be much but hey. Im getting there. Things are going to pick up for the plot relatively soon. So guess we shall see whats to come. Review please don't flame and ignore minor grammatical errors and spelling thanks. Please enjoy**


End file.
